


Not My Body

by jiamulynn, Whale_Fain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, body exchange, in an unexpected way, or soul exchange, or whatever Mxyzptlk did to them in JLA
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiamulynn/pseuds/jiamulynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: 超人和蝙蝠侠的灵魂被分别塞进对方的身体，一个月没他们想象中那么难，也没那么简单。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 联文连载，单数章节作者：嘉木（jiamulynn）；双数章节作者：齿鲸（@Whale_Fain）  
> 沙雕甜饼，私设众多，请不要在意太多细节

“这真是不公平。”

捣蛋鬼先生低头咕哝，踢了踢眼前的石子，注视着它顺着一道时空距折叠滚落到了五年前。上一次去正义联盟的维度找乐子仿佛就发生在上一秒钟，但一件事能给人带来的乐趣最多只能持续这么一会儿。他不耐烦地用脚尖敲击着地面，直到他需要的折叠出现在眼前。他迈了进去。

对低维生物来说，五维生活大概相当吸引人。但要是它们真的来玩，保准立刻就会尖叫着退回去。周围的一切都是这样无趣。如果你停留在某个时间线上，哪怕只有一瞬间，周围的一切都会狂野地闪来闪去。那是因为其他人都在走个不停，恰好经过你的时间线的时候，就会留下亮晶晶的一道残影。捣蛋鬼现在就停在这样的一条时间线上。他本可以搭辆车回家，舒舒服服地躺在自己的小床上看看四维表演，但上次和蝙蝠精打赌让他输得分文不剩。

蝙蝠精！想想就让他生气。五维人的时间并不线性，所以蝙蝠精一有钱，人们就自动以为他一直这么有钱了。捣蛋鬼不愿承认、更不愿面对的现实是，这也让他变成了彻头彻尾的失败者。作为五维人的一员，连他自己都要这样相信了。

如今，只有看看他的老朋友还能让他感到一丝快乐。捣蛋鬼转了转眼睛，超人——或者说克拉克·肯特的画面出现在眼前。即使坐在深夜空无一人的地铁上，他那勤恳的记者朋友还在一刻不停地敲打着键盘，眼睛直直地盯着屏幕。捣蛋鬼满意地点了点头，不止他一个人要为了生活奔波嘛。

出于某种攀比心理，他又朝蝙蝠侠的方向看去。这一次，眼前的景象让他大叫起来。在川流的人群中间，布鲁斯·韦恩微笑着托着酒杯，一只手闲适地搭在女伴的腰间，在她耳边轻声细语。宴会的点心台上更是堆叠着各类精致糕点，随便一个点心塔都要花上克拉克一整个月的工资。

真不公平！就连蝙蝠精喜欢的纸片人都比他的那个有钱。于是，所有那些“当心低维旅行上瘾”的规矩全被他忘得干干净净，捣蛋鬼毫不犹豫地跨进他需要的时间点。

就算他回来还要面对走不到尽头的道路，至少在那个世界里，他不会是个失败者。

布鲁斯睁开眼，发现一个陌生的天花板侵入了他的安全距离。

他用了一秒钟意识到自己的处境：飘在半空、没穿睡袍、毯子在腿间摇摇欲坠。

“搞什……”

陌生的嗓音从他的喉咙里钻出来，让他猛地闭了嘴。事实上，并不完全陌生，只是 _克拉克_ 的嗓音经过骨传导以后的音色。与此同时，更多的证据一并涌入他的感官：北极熊悠长地打着呼噜，火山底下的岩浆冒出泡泡，黑门监狱的看守半梦半醒地啄着米。

噢，布鲁斯收回视线，还有趴在他面前，一脸愉悦的捣蛋鬼先生。

在他迅速思考着如何让这个高维人倒着念出自己名字的时候，捣蛋鬼先开了口。

“一个月。”

一排字母伴随着尖细的声音歪歪扭扭地飘到他面前。

布鲁斯长长地叹了口气。

“没错，我又把你们的灵魂交换啦，我是说，你和超人。原谅我总想解释，我知道你已经知道发生了什么。你看，我的朋友，即使我完全可以选择更贵的节目来欣赏，看着你和超人交换身体还是最有意思！”捣蛋鬼的语调还带着他特有的抑扬顿挫，“你会在超人的身体里待够一个月，”他已经大笑起来，“直到我找着其他乐子。祝你好运！”

说完，捣蛋鬼便伴随着一道童话里才有的七彩星星消失了。空中终于只剩下他一个人。

在一切念头蜂拥而至以前，布鲁斯首先默念，“我很重”，好让自己砰的一声落到地面上。木质的地板像苏打饼干一样在身体底下变成碎片，但他暂时不打算考虑那个。首先，他要给克拉克——或者说给布鲁斯·韦恩的座机打个电话，以免那个小镇男孩一早起来就吓昏过去。

布鲁斯翻身起来（更多的木地板应声而碎），一把抓过放在床头的座机。这会儿，座机听筒拥有了舒芙蕾蛋糕的质地，而他本不应当对蛋糕使这么大的力气。现在舒芙蕾在他手中变成了黏糊糊的一团，布鲁斯只得把它放了回去。

好极了。布鲁斯一动不动地站在床边，微妙地感到自己成了希腊故事里点石成金的倒霉皇帝。或许点石成渣会是更合适的那个词。他得研究一下那个故事，尤其是米达斯恢复正常的部分。

这时，欢快的手机铃声从枕头底下传出来，打断了他的脑内检索。布鲁斯谨慎地推开那团棉花糖，又用两只手把那张金箔纸托到耳边。

“布鲁斯！”

“讲。”

他们的声音同时响起。布鲁斯浑身一震。被克拉克过滤以后，他的声音竟可以如此高昂、轻快、焦急不堪！他得承认，无论先前做好了多么充分的心理准备，在听到自己声音的一瞬间，布鲁斯维持了一整个早上（指刚刚过去的一分钟）的冷静随风而逝了。

“注意你的语调。”他咬牙说。

“噢，抱歉。看来他也去过你那儿了。”克拉克说，刻意压低了嗓音，“现在好些了吗？（没有。）听着，我知道这是个麻烦事，我们应该尽早想好解决方案，但是，布鲁斯！”那音调又飘了起来，听得布鲁斯也忍不住跟着双脚离地。电话另一端扭捏了一会儿，最终破罐破摔地大声说，“拜托你去报社！你如果不在二十分钟之内出门上班，我的全勤奖就没有着落了！”

“布鲁斯？刚刚那是什么声音？听起来好像我的地板。我的地板碎了吗？”

“闭嘴，克拉克。”布鲁斯说，他现在终于能够勉强控制手指的力道了。他踢了踢一地的木头碎片，测试着对超人双脚的控制。

“但是——”

“你的全勤奖会没事的！”他打断道，“老天啊，现在刚过六点！”他烦躁地薅了一把头发，“告诉我应该做什么。——你飞去星球日报只需要一秒钟不到！”

“我坐地铁上班。衣服在衣柜左数第二个推拉门里，”克拉克说，“噢，早上好，阿尔弗雷德。”

“真有意思，运动秒速超过两千哩的生物选择每天在地铁上浪费——”伴随着衣柜拉开的声音，布鲁斯戛然而止，克拉克条件反射地拉远了听筒。对面传来两次深呼吸以后，他才凑回听筒前面，一只手接过了阿尔弗雷德递来的蔬菜汁。

“告诉我你还有一个秘密衣柜。”布鲁斯平静地说。

“右侧有一个暗格……啊！潘尼沃斯先生，你做什么！”

布鲁斯看了看从暗格里抽出的三原色制服，又看了看面前的一排格子衬衫。一时说不清哪个更让他感到眼睛刺痛。它们甚至是按照光谱排列的！他几乎就要错过角落的白色汗衫了。

你可以的，蝙蝠侠。他对自己说。就把这当作一个卧底任务。你穿过更糟的。

不可以！他的灵魂中永远属于哥谭王子布鲁西的部分尖叫起来。想想阿尔弗雷德！如果他知道你穿上了 _蜜蜂色_ 的条纹衫！

等等。

“……请先把猎枪放下！布鲁斯，救命！”克拉克的叫声终于出现在耳朵里，崩坏到这个程度，布鲁斯已经可以面不改色地拒绝承认这声音来自他的声带。

“他说的是实话，阿福。”布鲁斯说。

听筒另一端松了口气的声音让他知道克拉克的——他自己的脑袋保住了安全。

“请接受我诚挚的道歉，先生。”管家的声音毫无波澜地传来，之后又清晰了些，带上了更明显的 _指向性_ ，“我并非在为自己开脱，但如果布鲁斯少爷平时也像您一样对蔬菜汁有如此热情，或许我就不会反应这样过激。”

“他平时不喜欢喝？”克拉克压低了声音，眉毛却挑了起来，“我刚刚是不是应该用被子蒙住头，再打几个滚儿？会不会更像他？”

“差不多就是那样，克拉克少爷。”

“阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯在电话另一端徒劳地说。

“再次为我造成的不便道歉，先生。”阿尔弗雷德立即说，“早餐在楼下等待您。”

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德！”克拉克说，“我正好饿坏了。”

布鲁斯用一只手抹了把脸。

“是吗？”不出意外地，阿尔弗雷德再次意有所指地说。他翻了个白眼把听筒拿远，迅速地拆开新的牙刷洗漱，直到两人关于早饭重要性的探讨终于结束，克拉克再次成为唯一的讲话者。

“咳，”克拉克清了清嗓子，“总之，我希望你找到了需要的衣服。我是说，它们可能和你平时的风格不太相似……”拉开柜门的声音意味着克拉克此时也注视着他的衣柜，并体会到类似的震撼，“ _天差地别_ ，或许我该用这个词。”

“我坚持认为你不必拥有这么多亮橘色的T恤。”

克拉克笑了起来，想到布鲁斯在衣柜面前的表情，他或许有一点儿理解捣蛋鬼的恶趣味了，“抱歉，但你最好将就一下。衣着是我日常生活的重要组成部分。”

“你是说秘密身份。”布鲁斯咕哝着拎出一件深蓝色的格子衫，闭着眼睛往身上套。

“ _日常生活_ 。别忘了把制服团成球塞在口袋里——如果你不愿意把它穿在里面的话。”克拉克坐在床边说，翻看着另一只手臂上层层叠叠的伤痕。“不过，阿尔弗雷德究竟是怎么认出你的？你字面意义上听起来一点儿也不像你自己。”

布鲁斯哼了一声。

克拉克笑起来，“拜托你到了报社不要这样和人讲话。”他突然想起什么，另一只手也急切地握住了听筒，“布鲁斯！千万小心对待我的……”

一记清脆的折断声。

“我的眼镜。”他悲痛地说。

“不可思议。”另一端，他自己的声音听起来毫无愧意，“它不是氪星科技？”

“不是。”

“甚至没有加固过？”

“它是……算了。”克拉克说。“床头柜最底下有备用的。拜托你小心对待它。”

“难以置信，我现在看起来竟然真的像你了。”布鲁斯说。

“我们还有十分钟，你可以吃点东西。”克拉克忽略了其中的调侃， _他爱他的眼镜_ ，“厨房有吐司机，通常我会再用热视线煎一个蛋。冰箱里有橙汁。要带去报社的东西都在沙发上的公文包里。”

“克拉克。”

“是的，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯对着炉灶瞪了会儿眼睛，最后说，“我不会用热视线。”

“我也买了燃气。但……我想你是对的，最好尽早熟悉这些。”克拉克皱眉思考了一会儿，指示道，“想想热的东西。太阳，壁炉，刚出烤箱的苹果派。”电话另一端沉默着。

“或者令你温暖的事？令你双眼发热，感情要从眼睛里喷薄而出……噢！比方说，达米安提前从夏令营回来了，只为给提姆一个惊喜。”

一声叹息，末尾却忽然顿住。克拉克眨着眼睛，想知道发生了什么。布鲁斯融化了锅底？

又一阵沉默以后，“克拉克。”

“怎么了？”

“……我把你家灶台冻住了。”


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯没等灶台解冻或打开燃气，他提着公文包准备直接出去，他在这具身体里感受不到一丝饥饿，可以说是他从没像现在这样觉得自己如此健康过，一周前鳄鱼人在他肩膀上啃的那一口再也困扰不到他了。

手机另一头传来嘭一声，紧接是他有些陌生的由自己的声音组合发出哎呦哎呦的呻吟。

"克拉克你在干什么鬼事？"

"对不起布鲁斯，真的非常抱歉。"他听见窸窣的摩擦和踩踏的脚步，"我滑倒了，在你家的楼梯上，哎嘶——"

布鲁斯皱起眉，他不喜欢听见自己这种声音："给我解释你是怎么在最符合人类步宽设计的传统木质台阶上滑倒的？"

"我没往腿上使劲……我想你也感觉到了，我平常是不能使劲的。"克拉克抓着扶手爬起来，又倒抽着气弯下腰，"哦天，我可能伤到你的尾椎骨了……不过你的丝绸睡袍没什么事，对你来说算是个好消息么？"

"我劝你在原地用五分钟好好熟悉人类的身体，别再伤到你自己。"布鲁斯弯腰用指尖挑开门口的鞋柜，他已经掌握到一点诀窍了，他现在想象自己在处理一些显微镜下的片状物，这很有效。

"我自己？我想你的意思是我所处的你的身体？"克拉克捡回拖鞋，一板一眼地踩下楼，祈祷没人看见这一幕。

"我指的就是你，痛的是你，悠着点伙计，你不在坚不可摧的容器里了。"

那头传来一阵明显不愉快的安静，然后布鲁斯听见了语重心长的属于他的嗓音。

"这是我们的老问题了，我的朋友，你不能老是把自己……"

"打住。"克拉克被呵斥住了，这一瞬间居然为他的声音能传出如此威力而感到高兴，"为了你的全勤奖，你先告诉我你的皮鞋在哪里。"

"你不吃早饭了？这对我倒是没什么影响，但这对你来说不是个好习惯，你刚刚也听见了潘尼沃斯先生在你的饮食问题上简直就像在面对……"

"皮鞋，克拉克。"布鲁斯再次打断，"除非你让我穿运动鞋去星球日报。"

布鲁斯听出了克拉克斟酌词句的声音，和脑中涌起的不妙预感："运动鞋有什么不好的地方么？我都是穿运动鞋去上班。"

"西裤配运动鞋，男孩，西裤配运动鞋。"布鲁斯几乎是用恐吓的音调在说了。

"时尚杂志上都这样！"

"你和时尚杂志上的人完全是两个物种，从各方面来说，包括你穿着制服的时候。人们不说是对你的包容。"

"你伤到我的心了，布鲁斯。"拉椅子的声音，"谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。"

"乐此不疲。鉴于现在是我穿成这样，你也伤到我了。"布鲁斯弯腰用小拇指系上鞋带，直起腰，"为了你的全勤奖，离线。"

"等等！"克拉克边咀嚼着培根边叫道。老天，布鲁斯只希望他别再用那种松快的尾调控制属于他的声音了，"你知道乘哪一班地铁么？"

"我能看见一切乱七八糟的，包括你楼上喜欢啤酒的史密斯先生穿的是哪一条底裤，即便如此我都找不到你的皮鞋。"

克拉克刚咽下嘴里的煎蛋，手机里传来无情的嘟嘟声，他皱着脸想拨回去，阿尔弗雷德端着平底锅走过来。

"还要一份么先生？"

"太感谢了，十分乐意。"克拉克推推盘子，接住又一份早餐，抬头露出灿烂的微笑。

阿尔弗雷德不失稳重地轻轻拍了拍自己悸动的胸口："我的荣幸，能让您按时进餐。"

另一侧楼梯传来快步下楼的声音，断隔了一阵，最后轻巧的一声落地。

"早上好！阿福！布鲁斯！我回去执勤了，下周休班再来。"迪克把一边手臂套进警察制服，冲到桌前抓起盘里的圆面包塞进嘴里。

"早上好，路上慢点。"克拉克端起玻璃杯，下意识道。

迪克从餐厅门口倒滑步着退回来，他空出一只在扣纽扣的手拿下叼着的面包，嘴却没有闭上，满脸慌张，活像被扇了两巴掌："我做错什么了么，爸，还是你不舒服。"

克拉克含着一口牛奶，僵着不知如何接话，他还没来得及和布鲁斯讨论是否要把这件事告诉其他人，特別是孩子们。

管家及时开口道："迪克少爷您的摩托在上层停车库二格，加好油了。现在7：42，虽然迟到已经是板上钉钉的事，但我还是希望您不要迟到得太过分。"

"要命！你永远是最周到的，阿福！"迪克蹦起来又捞走一个苹果跑出去。

布鲁斯在地铁扶手杆上留下一个永久的手印后，踩着完美的八点钟踏进编辑部。实话实说，他是有成就感的，虽然他生平第一次的准时上班献给了星球日报。

"克拉克，你来晚了啊。"露易丝的声音传来，深栗色头发的美女记者从隔间里歪出脑袋，扬起一边形状姣好的眉毛，"路上出事故了么？"

"如果被你的美晕眩到算事故的话，我刚刚遭遇了一场。"布鲁斯微笑着说，拉开座椅在她对面的办公隔间里坐下，他边测试椅背能承受的力道边抽出笔记本，用食指尖按下开机键。

"嘿！"布鲁斯抬起头，看见露易丝趴两桌之间的隔板上，下巴搁在细白的胳膊上，眉毛凶狠又警惕地皱成一团，"我问你有没有事故就是有没有事故。你回答的是什么鬼？"

布鲁斯被问住了，他消化了一下："……我的意思是没有事故，以及你很美。"

"我的美不消你来说。以及没有事故就是没有事故，油嘴滑舌不适合你，别我没看着你就尽接触些不三不四的东西，说人话是你唯一的优点了！心里有点数！"露易丝瞪着他，还指了指才算尽兴缩回座位上。

布鲁斯握着扶手愣在原地，他第一次字面意义上被指着鼻子骂，还是一位年轻女性。他知道女人的多面，也能感受到露易丝骨子里的倔性，对她和克拉克离婚的事也有所耳闻。可眼前这个和他所认识的那位优雅又果敢的女士除了面容以外完全不是一个人。他感觉见到了个强大自信却又坏脾气的，女孩儿？

这时他的西裤口袋震动了，他掏出手机。

"布鲁斯。"

布鲁斯轻轻嗯了一声。

"你到了么？千万告诉我你到了。嗯？哦谢谢。"

"是的。关于那件事——"布鲁斯从牙缝中挤出话，站起身，办公椅从膝窝被发射出去，所幸他用更快的速度转身摁住，"我去上个洗手间。"布鲁斯不知道用克拉克的这张脸所做出的笑容是否足够抱歉，总之他在露易丝刺人的目光下以人类能有的最快速度蹿进了卫生间。

"该死，你和露易丝什么情况？你不是说和平分手么？！和平在你概念里是什么样？"布鲁斯打开水龙头掩盖谈话，然而噪音只让他的音量逐渐增大。

"我们是，我们都很赞同保持一直以来的友情。但这几天她很不高兴我单独决定让乔去夏令营了。"咀嚼声，"可拉奥，我没有！我给她发了邮件，是她自己没看到！"

布鲁斯想揉捏鼻梁，碰到眼镜又放下了，深深地往胸腔沉下一口气。他一点也不想卷入这种家庭纷争，看在上帝的份上，他自己的就已经很复杂了。

"你又在往嘴里塞什么？"

"阿福烤了饼干，味道相当不错，你应该也挺爱吃的吧。我感到味蕾相当高兴。"克拉克又抓起一块，"所以她是冲你发火了么？她说了什么？"

"你很想知道？"

"我必须知道，她说的每一句话里都包含了你以前犯的错误，现在犯的错误，和未来犯的错误。在往后的一天中她会大声地宣布她早就告诉过你了，鉴于我有双好耳朵，所以如果我没有听见，就彻底是我的错了。所以，请务必告诉我。"

布鲁斯撑住洗手台低下头，艰难地："她说你不三不四。"

"我？"克拉克不确定地。

"好吧。"布鲁斯认为这是无法逃脱的逻辑，"她对你身体里的我说我不三不四。"

"你说什么了？！"克拉克惊叫道。

"我夸她美丽！"布鲁斯发觉克拉克的声音十分适合表达愤愤不平，紧接着用简短的语句陈述了事实，那头沉默了。

半晌。"不是你的错，布鲁斯。但是你现在顶着是我的脸，所以我觉得你的行事风格需要做出些改变。"

"所以是你的脸不三不四。"布鲁斯不依不饶。

"……你伤到我的心了。"

"乐此不疲。"


	3. Chapter 3

在过去的日子里，蝙蝠侠为了任务出演的假身份已经可以合演一出仲夏夜之梦，但像现在这样毫无准备地上场还是头一回。他本以为自己会有几次来不及对克拉克·肯特的名字做出反应，但随着佩里大步迈进报社时清脆的两声拍掌，他发现自己的担忧全然多余。

“开始工作！”佩里中气十足地大吼一声，对克拉克浪潮般的呼唤立时把他淹没了。

“肯特！社会版出来了没！”

“克拉克，照片整理出来了，你挑挑？”

“文件帮我打印一下，单面黑白，谢了伙计。”

“笔笔笔，谁给我只笔，克拉克！”

“那个谁，我马上有个新闻要跑，你能帮我把版排了吗？”

布鲁斯一一地接过文档，克拉克分类整洁的电脑桌面立时被七七八八的文件铺得满满当当。从某种意义上来说，对克拉克·肯特的需要一点儿不比对超人的少。

他就从来不说不的吗？已经过了半个小时，布鲁斯连一个字都没来得及打出来。为什么会有这么多人找他做事？

“肯特！！”佩里叉着腰站在办公室门口，吼叫声像个铁饼砸到他头上，“你的稿呢！！”

“五分钟！”布鲁斯发现自己的声带立即条件反射地震动起来，之后才意识到他根本没法写出一份他没去过现场的新闻稿。但他确信克拉克已经在昨晚完成了任务。他只需要把它翻出来。

“五 _分钟_ ！？”佩里对此的回应是一个直上云霄的high C，布鲁斯忍不住睁大了眼睛。克拉克从没和他说过他的老编有这样的声乐天赋。

“瞪我做什么！”又一声怒吼，“当写完稿子就没事了是不是，一分钟以后我的办公桌上还没出现我要的东西，你就别想再在你的办公桌上看到年终奖！”

无故克扣员工奖金是违法行为。布鲁斯正要反驳，一声“马上就好！”自动从喉咙里溜了出来。布鲁斯难以置信地低下头。克拉克的声带刚刚背叛了他。

佩里满意地咕哝一声，大步走回自己的办公室，把门砰的一声关上。

等一切结束以后，一定要把这个地方买下来。布鲁斯想。克拉克的身体竟已经被这样的吼叫训练出条件反射了！

现在他的双手开始自动在电脑里翻找佩里需要的文档，又在键盘旁边焦虑地敲击着。搜索界面的灰色圆圈和挂钟的指针一道不紧不慢地转动。

他忍住一声叹息。至少现在的克拉克一定感觉很好。

克拉克感觉很不好。

倒不是说他不喜欢假期，但就在几个小时前，他还鼓起勇气、做好了上班的心理准备。忽然被塞进另一个不必上班的身体就像一拳挥空，让他感到难以言表的空虚、焦虑……还有一点撑。

“还要再来一点吗，先生？”阿尔弗雷德端着一份红茶和点心对他微笑。

“不必了……”看到管家的神情可见地忧郁起来，克拉克迅速改口，“但来点红茶会很好，谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”

于是阿尔弗雷德再次满意地微笑。克拉克犹豫再三，终于忍不住问，“布鲁斯平时都做什么？”

“布鲁斯少爷会去洞穴里训练，但考虑训练本身的危险性，我不建议您也这样做。”阿尔弗雷德说，在克拉克越发空虚的表情中加上，“此外，先生在下午一点有一个股东会，您可以考虑前往。”

克拉克眼睛一亮，“好，我会去的！”在管家赞许的目光中，他继续问，“我应该准备哪些材料？”

“关于这件事，”阿尔弗雷德端起托盘，“您为什么不自己问问他呢？”

“很少在这儿遇见你，克拉克。”布鲁斯抬起头，吉米端着马克杯走进茶水间，“稿子怎么样啦？”

布鲁斯忍住因为‘稿子’这个词而骤然升起的焦躁感，“还好。”

吉米正往马克杯里倒着咖啡，闻言回过头看他，“心情不好？因为早上的事吗？要我说，别放在心上。她只是嘴上厉害你，刚才我还看见她在卡特过来的时候替你把活儿接了。”

“不，不是那个。”布鲁斯打断道，吉米低头看了看表，随后倚在餐台上等他说。

布鲁斯朝门外望去，密集的打字声上飞舞着几张文件纸，佩里像乡间的凶猛大鹅一样在办公桌之间游走，叼走打印好的稿件，在某个瞬间猛地抬头和他对视。布鲁斯立即转过身背对着门口，“我只是在想，这儿的工作压力会不会有点太不健康？”

吉米笑了几声，笑容在咖啡入口的瞬间出现些许扭曲，“怎么，还没习惯呢？你知道吧，那都是因为老大真的很喜欢你……”

一声‘ _奥尔森！_ ’让他猛地一颤，咖啡险些洒了满身：“糟，该走了。”来不及说更多的客套话，就快速冲了出去。

布鲁斯叹了口气。这次只有一点点白雾从嘴里呼出来。

电话忽然震动起来，布鲁斯低头看了看，翻了个白眼才接起。“怎么？”

“工作怎么样？”自己的声音活力充沛。他几乎就要适应了。

“克拉克·肯特，”布鲁斯说，“刚过去一个小时。”

克拉克干笑两声，“是阿尔弗雷德叫我打来的，你下午的股东……”

“ _肯特！！_ ”

克拉克手里的话筒隔着一条电话线脱手落地，而布鲁斯只是迅速回过身，手机背在身后。可见对佩里的恐惧并非肌肉记忆，而是被镌刻在灵魂深处。“是的，老大？”

“你今天怎么回事？！正事不做，杂事不少！中午之前采访稿再不出来就把你撕了当午饭！”

布鲁斯做了一次深呼吸。电话另一端已经笑了起来。但如果你仔细听，会发现那是经历深度压榨以后神志不清的狂笑。

“他的威胁越来越空洞了，”布鲁斯评价道，“不切实际。这样能给人造成的恐惧会很有限。”

克拉克努力忍住笑声，“显然你在这方面做得更好。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，回到办公桌前戴上一边耳机，“股东会怎么了。”

“噢！对，”克拉克立刻收敛了表情，“我需要做什么？还有四个小时可以准备。”

“什么都不用。”布鲁斯敲着键盘，巧妙地把速度控制在难以置信却情理之中的范围之内。

“可是我什么都不知道啊？”

布鲁斯露出微笑：“要的就是这种精神。”

他抬起眼，再次和趴在隔板上的佩里四目相对。布鲁斯绝不会承认，但他终于被这位神出鬼没的主编吓到了，甚至自动进入了蝙蝠侠状态的面无表情。

“怎么啦，肯特？”佩里皮笑肉不笑，“那么开心。在给你的小女友打电话？”

电话另一端传来喷茶的声音。布鲁斯把电脑稍微朝他转过去，神情严肃真诚：“我在对内容进行多方引证，邀请我的朋友一起查找资料，以取得事半功倍的效果。”

“是嘛。”佩里的嘴角推着苹果肌缓慢上扬，又瞬间垮了回去，“那还看着我干嘛！还不快写！”吼完，不等布鲁斯有所回应，就大步走向下一个摸鱼人，开始他花样繁多的吼叫输出。

“他放过你了！”克拉克不可思议地说，“你的借口生效了！我还从没让他信过我。”

“因为这不是假话。”布鲁斯说，“你刚刚是不是说还有四个小时？足够你写了。”

克拉克的笑容缓慢地凝固，“写……写什么？”

“找阿福要个电脑。”布鲁斯在键盘上敲了敲，屏幕上立时出现正在发送的字样，“登录你的邮箱。”

一阵细簌声。低声咕哝。

布鲁斯眯起眼睛，“你说什么？”

“我说，”克拉克提高了声音，“想不到我期盼多年的求助竟然是叫我写稿子。”

“你不要小看了这次求助。那可是很多的稿子。”布鲁斯向后倚着办公椅。“——况且这本来就是你的工作。”他舒适地注视仍在发送的图标。不会给你写稿子的，小镇男孩。

克拉克又开始发出那种笑声了。

发送成功。布鲁斯凑回屏幕前面，敲击键盘的声音被忠实地传送过去。

克拉克看向话筒：“你在做什么，布鲁斯？”

“寻找把我们换回来的方法。”布鲁斯说。

“什么？在我那台旧电脑上吗？”

没有回应。

克拉克长叹一声：“你把我的电脑变成了蝙蝠电脑。”

“只是一点简单的系统升级。”

“现在它的开机界面会显示一只蝙蝠。”

“正是如此。”

这时电话另一端传来交谈的杂音，阿尔弗雷德温和的英音，起身带来的衣料摩擦，一些惊呼。尚未熟练控制的超级听力只能捕捉到只言片语。

“……的宴会？可我根本不认识……”

“先生……这对韦恩企业的发展……”

布鲁斯皱起眉。

同时，主编办公室的那扇地狱之门再次开启，佩里挥着被卷成筒状的文件夹，今天第一次地，吼叫不再胸有成竹：“临时通知，布鲁斯·韦恩会来参加今晚玛特丽举办的生日宴会！快，出来个人去采访！”

佩里环视一圈，目光落在露易丝身上。露易丝狂野地打着字，头也不抬地朝克拉克的办公桌指过去。

佩里眯起眼睛打量一番，满意地点了点头：“就你了，肯特！穿好看点，换双皮鞋。”

吉米正要来取回挑好的照片，闻言拍了拍他的肩膀：“我就说吧，老大真的很喜欢你。这下懂了？”

不。布鲁斯神情空白。他完全不懂。


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

克拉克在等阿尔弗雷德取来电脑的这段时间里陷入了沉思，一想到他现在是用布鲁斯的脸在思考，他就觉得自己很像那么回事。他不是在沉思董事会，也不是在沉思宴会，而是沉思为何他在告诉布鲁斯他的皮鞋塞在办公台下的储物柜里后得到了一句几乎可说是怜爱的——"生活对你做了太多。"

他觉得他的生活挺好的，每天都很充实，接触社会抚养家人打倒坏人，没有一件事是他不爱做的，虽然这几件事时常会发生冲突，或联合起来搅得他不得安宁。但，实话实说，他爱他的生活，为什么布鲁斯会在看见一双皮鞋后觉得生活对他做了太多。他的同事也经常和他做同样的事，穿休闲鞋上班，然后在办公室备一双正装的鞋。连露易丝在办公室都有好几双不同用途的鞋。

当然他的理由和常人不太一样，周遭人都是因为皮鞋闷汗或挤脚，至于他，他承担不起自己的脚对皮鞋的磨损，一周一双新皮鞋？他连乔的课本都要买不起了。

所以，那双皮鞋到底触动到布鲁斯哪根感性神经了？

"电脑，先生。"

"谢谢。"克拉克回过神，接过电脑看见阿尔弗雷德的另外一只手上又充满仪式感地端了一个托盘，他不禁捂着胃打了个饱嗝，"真的不用了阿福。"

"我是想帮您拆一下左肩上的缝线，先生，您做您的事就行了，很快。"

"哦，左肩？"他看见托盘上的消毒棉和镊子剪刀，意料之外又情理之中。

"是的，您把一边肩膀露出来就行了。"

"好的。"他打开电脑，把左手臂从睡衣里抽出来，这一刻他才真的去注意这块部位的不适感，面对他的左手的确不太好抬起来的事实，并不是他的操控不当，"多久了这个伤？"他使劲儿扭头，脖子酸痛了才看见肩胛骨后上方的几处合起的裂痕。

"一周了，布鲁斯少爷一般会起床后自己拆了，但我想您应该没这么做。"

"是，他压根没和我提这个事儿。"完全没提，无论是一周前还是现在，克拉克在心里抱怨着登陆了自己的邮箱，打开文件，眼前又浮现出了佩里扭曲的脸和声音。

在他脑子里布鲁斯的伤口上有人忙活，然后他忙活他自己的是个稀松平常的画面。然而他刚打了两行字，就拿起了键盘上的手指，攥着拳头向上抵住额头，他完全无法忽视左肩上的感觉去做事。先不论疼不疼，他的皮肉之间有东西在穿梭！

"是不是打扰到你了，先生？"

"不……我是在思考。没事，只是在思考。"现在克拉克的眉毛能拧死一只苍蝇，认为无论怎么算生活都是对布鲁斯做的更多。

相对的，布鲁斯的皮鞋，也是真的很多。

像提线木偶一般被从上到下打理完后，克拉克踩着一双锃亮的皮鞋站在镜子前，认定只有一句话符合他现在的感受——要被自己帅晕过去了。

阿尔弗雷德在递给他一条暗花的深紫色领带后，表示再去为他挑选手表袖扣等小饰物。熟练打好温莎结的克拉克确定四周没人，凑到了镜子前头，可以说是用微观距离在观察，接着发出了满意的哼声。他转身走远，回过身来，严肃地昂起下巴，眯了眯眼。

"干得不错，S。"

他换了个姿势，双手在胸前交叉，试着不那么过分地提了提嘴角。

"我很欣赏你，克拉克。"

他把声音压低，再低。

"不得不承认有你的一份功劳，超人。"

啊哈，做完这一切的他瞬间感觉灵魂深处充满了力量，他自信地顺溜胸前形状完美的衣襟，几分钟后阿尔弗雷德在一个非常合适的时间重新推门进来了。

可他选了个非常不适合的时间推开了董事会会议的门——他准点了。他该多想想，该在门缝里听见断断续续的有关布鲁斯的坏话时再等等，或者打个电话跟布鲁斯他本人确定他一般都几点进去，为什么房间里所有男女老少都在这个时候肆无忌惮地嚼他的舌根。而不是，满心我要让他们都别这么说了地挥开两扇门跨进去闪亮登场。

"呃，中午好先生们女士们，我很高兴见到……"

不，他们并不高兴，在包围了整张会议桌的"我真的是见鬼了！"的脸前，他还是停下了。分发资料的秘书小姐手中的资料铺了一地。布鲁斯怎么从没告诉过他，韦恩总裁的身份也给人带来恐惧的？

他一个人孤独的高兴给他赢得了桌子最前端的座位，克拉克坐下来翻阅着资料，斟酌着过会儿该如何发言。布鲁斯身体里的他一部分在紧张，一部分在兴奋，兴奋他变成了比佩里还要高级的人了。你敢信么？马上他就可以在一群身价过亿的上流人士面前胡言乱语还不用担心被打断或训斥。

然而他的身体在思考了没几分钟后自己开始松弛，双腿伸展，手臂挥开。他开始向后靠，再靠，他的头仰起，报表在眼前变成了一群模糊的色块，随后陷入黑暗。啊——这个真皮椅子是真的很舒服……

天呐！领导开会怎么能睡觉！

一阵来自灵魂深处的战栗把他从椅子上抽了起来，随着他猛地坐正，他听见玻璃破裂的声音。对面保养姣好的贵妇被他吓得碰翻了手边的玻璃杯，花容失色，直呼上帝。

秘书小跑地送来一个枕头，顺便清空了他面前的桌面，给他放了块毯子。做报告的职员拍着心口掏出手帕疯狂擦汗。

"对不起韦恩先生，我会小一点声的，真的非常抱歉。"

克拉克觉得不再继续睡有点对不起他们。

＊＊＊

"我实在不明白你那主编的逻辑。为什么他在你交文章的时候把你骂得狗血淋头，又用你当榜样把别人骂得狗血淋头？"

"我也不明白为什么你睡过了整个会议，他们却还要在你醒的时候起立给你鼓掌？"

"庆祝我达到了良好睡眠的目标。"布鲁斯习以为常。

"……好吧，所以你这个手帕是怎么折的，就左侧胸前口袋的那个。"

"阿福没给你弄好？"

"他弄好了，但我拿出来用了一下。"

"……该死，那不是给你用的，而且那也不是手帕，是口袋巾。"

"所以到底该怎么折？"

"你折成方块塞回去就行，记得稍微露出来一点。"

"但他原来是……"是一个完美的帆型。

"原来那个只有阿福会弄！你到底为什么要用它？"

"为了，擦擦你的汗？"

布鲁斯忍住没在平光镜后翻白眼。

"我快到了布鲁斯，我看见人群了。"克拉克把手帕塞回口袋看向窗外。

"终于。"布鲁斯被人流搡到了警戒线后面一点，"我早就在这里了，你们记者一般都提早两个小时就来蹲点的么？"

"一般是三个小时，这种突发的可以稍微晚一点。"

布鲁斯默哀般地沉默了。

"布鲁斯？"

"你得改一下称呼，你知不知道你像个自言自语的怪胎？"

"那我叫你什么？"

"你自己记者证上写的什么你不识字么？"

克拉克为难地，"克拉克。"

没有回应。

"你看这行不通。"

"过会儿就行的通了。"周围的人发出了呼喊，布鲁斯抬起头被背后的摄影机撞到了脑袋，发出金石之音，摄影师困惑地探头检查，布鲁斯趁机挤换了位置，"我也看见你的车了，我的车。该死的，你别像个傻逼一样趴在窗户上，坐好！"

克拉克转正身子。

"笑一笑。"

"什么？"

"我说你笑一笑给我看。老天，上嘴唇往下拉别露出这么多牙齿，啧，为什么我的脸能被你操控得如此丑陋？"

"不，你最帅了，克拉克。"认真的。

"……你偏要这个时候改称呼么？"

"依你所求？"

车缓缓刹停，侍者弯腰打开车门，克拉克推了推耳廓里的耳机，拢起衣襟跨下车，面对成片的闪光灯微笑。

"牙齿。"耳机里嘶嘶的。镜头前布鲁斯韦恩的嘴唇合上了。

"谁都别理赶快进去，算是做件善事。"

克拉克依言闪过所有凑上来的话筒，快步登上阶梯，推开门前回身冲人群挥了挥手，最终还是笑出了八颗牙齿。呃！布鲁斯用力掐自己坚不可摧的额头，希望可以掐没刚刚看见的一切。他身旁的一名女记者咕哝道："看来今天布鲁斯·韦恩心情很不错啊？"

不，布鲁斯·韦恩的心情一点也不好！

"我看见你了。"克拉克再次上线，而布鲁斯开始幻想能让所有人失忆的魔法，"我知道你还要一会儿才能进来，所以我能先问问题么？"

"为什么我还要一会儿才能进去？"

"这种半私人宴会一般都是开场半小时后记者才能入场的。"

太棒了，这明明是请他的宴会，他却要在外面干晾上快三个小时。

"你要问什么？"布鲁斯默不作声地掰下护栏上的金属圆球在掌心磨成细尘。

"玛特丽·泰特是谁。"

停顿。"……一个女人。"

克拉克皱眉，他想问的是他之间的私人……等等……"你不会是……"

"一个金发女人。"

克拉克看着身着黑色细纱的红发美女摇着曼妙的腰肢朝他款款走来，挽住他的胳膊，笑得爽朗又娇媚。

"你能来参加我的生日宴会真是太令我高兴啦，布鲁斯。"

克拉克回敬的笑容中不禁带上了同情。她如此期盼，布鲁斯却完全不记得她了。"我的荣幸，小姐。"

玛特丽咯咯笑道："天！求求你布鲁斯，别这么叫我，太生分了。"

"记住，克拉克。"布鲁斯大感不妙地插嘴。

"你叫我玛丽吧，这是妈妈对我的爱称，算是我的小名了。"

"你除了笑什么都别。"

"好的，玛丽。"

"答应……"

克拉克，你是我带过的最差的一届。布鲁斯的手伸向了另一个金属护栏的圆球。

玛特丽挽着克拉克如夜晚最闪耀的女王穿过一众宾客，像是摆放她最值得炫耀的礼物一样将男人安排在一张桌旁。"我真恨我请了其他人。"玛特丽的手指在那条属于布鲁斯的领带上划拉，"不然我就可以独占你了。"

克拉克微笑。

"答应我。无论其他的姑娘来说什么，今晚的第一支舞你都和我跳好么？"

克拉克的心肠苦苦支撑着。

"这件将是今晚最令我快乐的事了，看在我生日的份上？"玛特丽抬起头闪烁她的大眼睛。

克拉克的心肠放弃挣扎了："这当然好，玛丽。"

玛特丽喜笑颜开地踮脚在克拉克左脸上印下一个唇印，一步三回头地再次往迎客口走去。

"这让我想起了些往事。"克拉克端起一杯马丁尼，抿了一口轻声说。

"想起你失败惨烈如烟花一般的情史？"布鲁斯抱着手臂和门口拉着禁入栏的警卫大眼瞪小眼。不敢相信飞天遁地的超人次次都要被这些劣质金属块拦着无法通行。

"什么？不。"克拉克辩解道，"我是想起了我们认识没多久的时候。"

布鲁斯意味不明地哼了一声。

"那时候在宴会上遇到你，你就老来踩我一脚，然后就那么冲我眨眼，说些像是在道歉却完全不是在道歉的话。"

"你是在我身体里舒畅到产生幻觉了么？"

此话一出，站在布鲁斯身边的小个儿男人浑身一激灵，迅速上下打量，没想到这位看起来老实巴交的壮实年轻人竟然如此语出惊人，居然工作时间还堂而皇之地打同志情趣电话？！

"我从来没踩过你，也不会冲你眨什么荒谬的眼睛，更不会道歉。"

"是么。那我记忆里那个人是谁呢？"克拉克委屈地。

"你跟你的幻觉好好讨论讨论。"布鲁斯低头看表，不耐烦地用手指敲打手臂，天杀的还有十分钟。

"是谁呢？"突然冒出的声音把克拉克吓了一跳，他转过身，看见一位有些娃娃脸的金发美人弯着腰凑到了他身后，"我们的哥谭骄子心里终于有人啦？"

克拉克暗叫不好，拳头抵住嘴唇假装咳嗽，希望耳机里能尽快给出一个名字，然而电波那头战术静默了。一位黑发有着希腊风情的女子也走了过来："什么？金苹果花落谁家已经有决断了么？"克拉克开始干笑。

终于，在克拉克被包围得只有一个头能自由活动后，布鲁斯发出了大战决胜前最后的一记事关性命的指令。

"全叫亲爱的。"

克拉克下士当场牺牲，他挂着带皱眉的笑容，伸手抓起桌子上的马芬蛋糕往嘴里塞。有什么比吃能更好地掩饰他的有苦说不出呢？

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，克拉克狼吞虎咽地塞下去两个蛋糕后，人流开始增稠，玛特丽举着一杯红酒微笑着走来，那一瞬间克拉克感到一丝救赎，至少这是一位他能礼貌叫出名字的女士。然而，这感觉只持续了一秒就换成了惊恐。他看见那个熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影——他自己——朝这里直冲而来，流畅而富有节奏地见缝插针，有着优雅舞蹈感地挤进女士群——一个他本人绝对做不出来的身姿——超过玛特丽，挤开所有人，穿到他身旁，抬起一只脚狠狠跺在了他的左脚上。

"唔！"克拉克弯下腰去，差点把喉咙口的面粉团全吐出来。

"啊！对不起韦恩先生！"戴眼镜的记者惊叫道，"我是星球日报的记者，我叫克拉克肯特。我一直都期盼着能面对面采访您，抱歉我的激动对您造成了伤害。您还好么？"

克拉克面前出现了一只手，他握住，咬着牙直起腰来。

"我很好——"

记者透过眼镜瞪他，快速眨了两下眼，眼珠移动。

克拉克尝试着："我很——不好？"

"哎。我想您的脚一定很痛吧！都怪我不小心，我扶您去旁边休息休息。"记者不由分说直接把他的手臂过到肩上。

玛特丽拨开人群赶上前："布鲁斯你没事吧？"

克拉克刚想说话，后腰上忽然掐着皮肉被拧了一下，"诶呦！"克拉克的脸完全哭丧了，他看向架着他的人，至于么老兄？！你知道你现在多大劲儿么？

"都是我的错，泰特女士，我先扶韦恩先生去阳台透透气。"

穿着村气的记者点头哈腰地道歉，在一众人惊异目光下旋风一样把布鲁斯韦恩架走了。

阳台上，带有玫瑰花香的风吹过，殿内人影绰绰。克拉克背靠着石栏，仰头望向深蓝色的夜空，甩动他疼痛无比的左脚。宴会厅里悠扬的舞曲响起，撩人心弦，他转头冲旁边冷目盯着他的记者说："我记忆里的那个人绝对是你。"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

克拉克远远地看着会客厅里攒动的人群，夜风裹挟着沉默的空气在两人之间流动着。布鲁斯从刚才开始就望着窗外一言不发，皱着眉思考。

克拉克试图打破安静：“所以……”

“这样行不通。”布鲁斯突然说。

克拉克立即点头，“我们不能一直躲在这儿。”

“我是说捣蛋鬼的事。”布鲁斯转过头看了他一眼，立即拧起眉，“但首先拜托你别用我的脸做这么大义凛然的表情。”

克拉克眉尾耷拉下来。

“我还是干脆不看比较好。”布鲁斯转了回去，“以我们目前的科技水平，很难和五维空间取得联系，更别提定位五维人的位置。即使我能够通过某种方式找到捣蛋鬼，那也要至少在实验室泡上几个月，”他的语气带上一丝向往，“或者几年，或者穷极一生……”

克拉克赶快打断，“但这都超过了一个月的期限。”

“是的，这就是为什么我们要另寻他法。”布鲁斯说，“在我们交换身体的第一天，”他停顿了片刻，脸上出现了某种虚无的表情，“也就是今天早上，他告诉我：他可以选择其他节目，但看着我们互换身体对他来说最有意思。这意味着……”

“只要我们互换身体的事情变得没意思，他就可能会提前结束这一切。”克拉克接道。

布鲁斯赞许地点了点头，对自己大脑的表现十分满意：“因此，我们必须在这段时间表现得非常适应，让捣蛋鬼感到无趣。”他身先士卒地看向自己的脸，“此外，我们还必须尽量少的牵扯其他人。也就是说我们不能让别人知道这件事，尤其是我那几个孩子。”

克拉克一直跟着点的头闻言停住，“不能让孩子们知道？为什么？”

布鲁斯的表情像是想起了什么，从惊恐尴尬过渡到心如死灰。最后他总结道，

“我冒不了这个风险。”

如果克拉克对蝙蝠家族的相处模式更了解一些，或许他就能够明白那所谓的风险指的是什么，也就不会拨出那个该死的电话。但至少在这个时候，克拉克还没有完全领悟这是什么意思。

因此这天晚些时候，他只是坐在床边，像任何一个家长一样担心乔在夏令营玩得开不开心，晚上的时候害不害怕。他或许可以让布鲁斯打电话替他问问，但布鲁斯正在夜巡，即使他现在刀枪不入，克拉克也不想打扰他。

那时布鲁斯看了眼表，皱起眉，“我该夜巡了。”

他提醒道，“超人不夜巡。”

布鲁斯冷酷一笑，“谁说我要穿你的制服了？”

克拉克只希望他不要把树上的小猫吓得太惨。

有时做出错误的决定只需如此：一点不明确的指示，一点无事可做的空虚，一些内疚。他毕竟没有和泰特女士完成那支舞！在这种无作为愧疚的催化下，克拉克拿起了手机。在布鲁斯的身体里，他不能给乔打晚安电话，但他或许可以旁敲侧击地问问达米安。

事情就是从这里开始出问题的。

宿舍已经熄灯了。黑暗里一切边缘模糊，窗帘缝隙里透进的方形光亮在墙壁上缓慢地滑动着。

乔把被子拉到下巴底下，悄声说：“老师走远啦。”

上铺传来达米安轻轻的一声，“是的。”

乔继续放轻声音：“像我刚刚说的，之后那只牛就朝我的方向飞奔……”

达米安忽然坐了起来，整张床跟着一晃。乔也跟着一晃：“怎么了？”

“父亲的电话。”达米安放开了声音，乔甚至能听到它在走廊尽头回荡。

达米安无视了乔紧张的嘘声，丝毫没有顾及音量，“父亲。”

电话另一端，他的父亲听起来格外温和：“达米安。”

“是的，父亲。我已做好准备。”达米安坚定地说，乔开始假装咳嗽，“我的任务是什么？”

父亲知道他在夏令营，必然不会轻易呼唤他。情势一定十分严峻。

出乎意料的是，电话另一端并没有回答这个问题，而是有些焦虑地，“刚刚那是乔在咳嗽吗？”

达米安扒着床沿往下看了一眼，“是的。他在掩护我。您忧虑他的健康？”

“我……我忧虑你们两人的健康。夏令营怎么样？”

达米安困惑了。“父亲，”他斟酌着，“您还好吗？”

“我很好。一切都很好。”

达米安皱起眉。他能听出那故作平静的语调下涌动的紧张。那边发生了什么？难道父亲被绑架了，不便脱身，才通过这种方式暗示自己？父亲现在究竟是何处境？蝙蝠侠现在在哪？

蝙蝠侠坐在星球日报的球顶，俯视着这座不夜城。在刚刚过去的整整一个小时里，他用超级视力把整个大都会扫描了十遍，救下了两只在树上打盹的猫咪，和一位被恶犬追逐的女士。

“拴绳。”他把恶犬放进狗主人的怀里。

贵宾犬呜咽着收回了舌头，女士手里的汉堡得以保全。

怪不得超人总想着摸进哥谭。蝙蝠侠想。

这时远处的蝙蝠灯啪的一声亮起，他起身朝哥谭警局飞了过去。

“你把我费劲巴拉的叫来就因为这个？”杰森说。

“别掉以轻心！”迪克说，“刚才达米安给我发消息，说布鲁斯忽然打电话过去，问了问他身体怎么样，就挂断了！这绝对有事！我们得回去看看。”

“你们就是想骗我回去。”杰森翻个白眼，转身要走。

“你回来，”迪克一把把人按回原地，“这事情可能很严重！”

“说不定只是阿福叫他关心一下达米安呢？”提姆说。

“我一开始也这么觉得，但我后来又想起来，布鲁斯他……”迪克深吸一口气，“他在我今天早上出门的时候对我说，‘路上慢点’！”

杰森和提姆同时夸张地吸了口气。

“所以呢？”杰森说。

“你们就没想过，布鲁斯身上发生了什么吗？”迪克说，“比方说，他遇见了某个来自未来的人，告诉他他快死了，但他又不想让别人担心，面对着我的背影，千言万语只好化作一句：‘路上慢点’！他是在暗示我珍惜当下啊！”

“呃。”杰森说。

“即使你是对的……”提姆有些迟疑地说。

“即使我不是，我们也只不过是空跑一趟。”迪克说，“但万一我是对的呢？万一他这次真的不能自己处理了呢？万一我下周休假回去的时候，只有一个空荡荡的房子……”

杰森和提姆对视一眼。

“你竟然也开始担心了。”提姆说。

“去你妈的。”杰森说。

克拉克独自躺在床上，安静地注视着天花板。他睡不着。

给乔打完电话以后，他按照阿尔弗雷德的要求完成了一些蝙蝠侠的基础训练，现在疲惫得要命，但这具身体已经习惯了在夜间保持活力。他闭着眼睛也只能胡思乱想。

楼下忽然传来一些骚动，随后是敲门的轻响。

“是的？”他坐起身。

“先生，”阿尔弗雷德有些为难地，“少爷们想见见您。”

在克拉克能反应过来以前，一只手啪地一声拍开了灯，在他眯起眼睛适应光线的时候，另一个身影已经出现在他面前。

“你没夜巡！”迪克回头看向他的几个兄弟，“我就说他有事！”

杰森看起来为自己刚刚那样莽撞地开了灯感到一丝愧疚。

“发生什么了，布鲁斯？”提姆问。

“什么？”克拉克说。

“我们都知道了，布鲁斯。”迪克说，“你不该这样瞒着我们。”

“呃……”

“是因为我在这儿吗？因为我可以走。”杰森朝门外一比划。

“不是。”他能回答这个问题。

三只小鸟整齐地盯着他，迪克挤出一丝微笑。

“阿尔弗雷德，”克拉克求助地看向门口的管家，“饼干还有吗？”

“很快就来。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“局长。”

“啊！”戈登的烟卷脱手落地，“该死，我还以为这是安全时段！”他惋惜地踩灭了烟，“你这次真够快的。”

蝙蝠侠在黑暗里注视他。

“是这样的……”戈登打开案件册，又抬头看向蝙蝠侠，“你是不是比平时高了点？”

“我在喝牛奶。”蝙蝠侠说。

“好选择。”戈登又看向案件册，“老样子，小丑抢了哥谭银行。你建议的防小丑演习很有效，银行里的人已经有序撤离了，目前没有伤亡。但财产损失……”

忽然冒出的手机铃声打断了他。

“抱歉。”戈登低头摸出手机，只看到安静的黑屏。他停顿了一刻，抬起眼，看着蝙蝠侠缓慢地从什么地方摸出了一只手机。

蝙蝠侠按了一个按键。铃声消失了。

戈登清了清嗓子，“财产损失达到了……”

铃声再次响起。

“呃。”戈登说，“或许你想接一下。”

蝙蝠侠长长地呼出一口气，接起了电话。

“爸爸！”电话另一端，乔焦虑的气声传过来，“你睡了吗？”

“是的。”布鲁斯同样用气声说。

“那你醒醒！”乔说，仍然压低着声音，“你知不知道蝙蝠侠最近怎么了？”

“是的。”布鲁斯说。

乔松了口气，“你是不是吓着蝙蝠侠了？之前你和我说，你看着他就想把他的头拧掉，结果刚刚蝙蝠侠给达米安打电话了，还关心我的健康！”乔的语气又惊恐起来，“你说，他会不会想把我的头拧掉？”

布鲁斯沉默了片刻，抬眼看向戈登。戈登立即转过身，去欣赏哥谭雾蒙蒙的夜色。

“不会。”他咬牙切齿地说。

“爸爸，你今晚话真少！是心情不好吗？蝙蝠侠是不是找你茬了？需不需要我求求达米安，把他家的氪石全都偷走？”

布鲁斯眯起眼睛。

电话另一端继续道，“噢糟！老师来查寝了。总之爸爸你千万不要让蝙蝠侠拧掉我的头！我喜欢我的头。晚安！”

蝙蝠侠把手机放回腰带里，清了清嗓子。戈登回过头，重新打开文件夹，一时想不起自己要说些什么。两个人在夜色中安静地对视。

“真不打算给我手机号码？”戈登说。

克拉克低头往嘴里塞着饼干。在他面前，迪克不停地重复“你为什么什么都不告诉我！”，提姆时不时点点头，只有杰森盯着他面前的饼干极为缓慢地吞了下口水。

克拉克把饼干盘子朝杰森推过去一点。

杰森立即移开了视线，“迪克说得有道理，你这人怎么回事？”

“布鲁斯，”迪克说，“没事的，我们可以帮你。”

好，克拉克·肯特，保持冷静。你答应了布鲁斯不让其他人知道，你可以做到的。你是专业的文字工作者，你是专业的。从头分析。克拉克快速回忆。他和迪克说了一句‘早上好，路上慢点’，现在有至少三个孩子觉得他快死了。说明布鲁斯在家庭中也是个不苟言笑的冷酷角色。冷酷角色。他懂了。

“不必。”克拉克冷酷地说。

杰森正伸向饼干碟的手收了回去，随后站了起来。“他绝对有事。”他斩钉截铁。

“我很好。”

“你不能总是这样推开所有人，布鲁斯。”迪克说，“你到底为什么不告诉我们？你觉得我们帮不上你？你到现在还这样觉得？”

“我没想推开你们，我是真的没事。”顶着三双怀疑的眼睛，他再次重复。“真的没事。”

“好了，少爷们。”在这穷途末路的当口，总是阿尔弗雷德前来救场，“布鲁斯老爷今早刚刚拆线，是我建议他不要夜巡的。”阿尔弗雷德看了他一眼，“早些休息，先生。我会和少爷们解释的。”

克拉克站起身，严肃地点了点头。“无论如何，我很高兴你们回来。”

“如果你那个表情也算高兴的话。”杰森咕哝着。

克拉克向前一步，抬起手抱了抱杰森，一只手在他后背轻轻拍了一次。“尤其是你。”他轻声说。说完，他三步并作两步地逃回了房间。这次没有人拦他。

在房门关上以后，杰森看着阿尔弗雷德，朝卧室的方向直直地指过去。

“人到中年，或多或少会有些感性。”阿尔弗雷德说。

三只小鸟整齐地挑起眉。

阿尔弗雷德继续道，“布鲁斯老爷最近思考了很多他从前没有时间考虑的问题，”比方说五维空间，“也因此产生了一些变化。无论如何，如果你们对他的关心反应如此激烈，他或许就再也无法自然地这样做了。”他压低了声音，“现在，你们打算追问下去吗？还是给你们的父亲一点时间？”

眉毛们落了回去，沉思地蹙紧。

“反正不关我事！”杰森最先说，拎起他的桶和那碟饼干朝蝙蝠洞走去。

迪克若有所悟，“你说得对，阿福。我不该大惊小怪的。我能不能去和他道歉？噢不，还是算了，不能反应激烈，要流畅自然。”他咕哝着朝门外走去，“谢了，阿福。”

阿尔弗雷德和提姆对视，耐心地等待着。

“这个变化，”提姆谨慎地说，“会持续多久？”

“这要看他自己。”

“他自己。”

“是的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“或多或少。”

提姆点了点头。

“这样啊。”他说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊大量降智开车内容。如果你能接受，那就继续看。

火光冲上天的时候，戈登局长正试着把报表上的数字念出来，他停在百万这个词上，转身抬起头，"看来钱是找不回来了。"戈登望着被火舌描红的夜空，昂贵的烟尘四处飞散，“在找人的方面祝你好运。”  
  
无人应答。戈登夹起案卷点起另一根烟，"有些夜晚你甚至没必要回头看。"

芬格河上一搜渡轮摇摇晃晃地飘在中央，成捆的现金在甲板上燃烧，紫色西装的瘦长男人坐在上风口的栏杆上哼着小曲儿，当黑影出现在他身后的时候，他高兴地拍起手来："啊，我可爱的小蝙蝠，现在的银行真是太无聊了，一个人都没有，所以我只能这样来布置我们的……"

他准备用一个完美的转身和多彩的酸液喷射来宣布'篝火晚会'这个重磅词汇，然而寒风扑面，一秒之内他和他整船燃烧的富兰克林全冻结在了河面上。

他瞳孔震动地看着蝙蝠侠悬浮着扳走了他手上的枪。不！他用唯一能颤动的食指嘶吼。这他妈是谁？！这一点都不罗曼蒂克！

不过没关系，他还请了好多朋友。

＊＊＊

克拉克蹲曲着，趴在门上耳朵紧贴钥匙孔，他还真不习惯听东西需要这么费劲。隐约辨识出陆续离去的脚步声，他松了口气，对阿尔弗雷德业务水平的认识再上一层楼。

"布鲁斯。"

克拉克的头哐地撞在门把手上。他捂着头转过头来，把手放下了。

"提姆，你还没回去？"

提姆扶着窗框，伸下一只脚来踩到地上，盯着他，随即耸起肩膀："你之前叫我调查的案子有点头绪了。刚刚走到大门口想起来，正好来让你看看。"

克拉克觉得正确的答案是，'发送到我电脑上'，可谁能拒绝一个本该处在叛逆期的少年渴望又乖巧的眼神呢？此刻提姆就这么望着他，带着一点可能被赶出去的，小小的紧张。布鲁斯绝对是宠他的孩子们的，克拉克十分确定，可冷酷地宠，究竟该如何表现？

总之，克拉克先板起了脸。

"不行么？"提姆的头微微低下去了，失落地，"以前你总会夸赞我，然后给我一个拥抱的。"

啊，看来布鲁斯在和一个孩子单独相处的时候，还是会表达爱意的。蝙蝠侠的情绪问题没有他想象的那么严重。

"当然可以，你做得棒极了。"克拉克走上去，张开双臂，提姆跳落在地，高兴地环住了他的腰，克拉克抚摸男孩柔软的黑发，觉得这种切肤感受到的压迫感真的很好，乔长这么高的时候还好不好意思来拥抱他呢。

"那么，我们来谈谈我的头绪吧。"提姆在心满意足后抬起头，笑容纯净得晃眼，"肯特先生。"

＊＊＊

"你长高后，力气也变大了，牛奶真的很有效，什么牌子的？"

戈登局长看着一一被检验人员收进证物袋的尖牙感叹道。

"我升级了盔甲。"蝙蝠侠把捂着嘴嗷嗷直叫的鳄鱼人扔进牢车，撞在昏厥过去的贝恩身上。

"他这阵子只能吃流食了？"

"我给他留了两颗。"

戈登挑起一边眉毛："为了？"

"为了。"蝙蝠侠转身冲一个深蓝的集装箱直直走过去，他将上锁的门整块拽了下来，里面抱着法杖的谜语人和他的小喽啰们互相推挤着尖叫，"让谜语好写一点。"蝙蝠侠露出的下巴上有了个歪斜的笑容，看见的人的下牙都在疯狂撞击上牙，"绿皮肤大嘴巴只有两颗牙，请问是什么？"

＊＊＊

克拉克瞬间拉下脸来。现在他有机会验证蝙蝠侠不赞同的眼神是否可以解决一切。

提姆无视攻击，全无松手的打算，他仰着头笃定开口："首先，布鲁斯知道从电脑上可以监控庄园的一切，不用趴门。"得意洋洋地，"其次，阿福会掩护的一定是熟人，'路上慢点'，'路上小心'一类的话康纳也爱说，就好像有人会专门给氪星人开超速单似的。"

"最后。"提姆紧了紧手臂，像是有特权一般宣布，"肯特家的人擅长拥抱。"

克拉克不知如何对着一个浑身散发着亲近的罗宾面目不善，如果蝙蝠侠可以，那是蝙蝠侠的特技，可惜他不是。

"好吧。"克拉克放松下来，露出了布鲁斯绝对打负分的露齿笑容，"说对了。你的确是一个厉害的侦探。这是我和布鲁斯之间的一点意外，我们很快就能解决了。能帮我们保密么？类似秘密任务的那种。"

"当然！"提姆微笑着，松开手从背后掏出一个已经在开启状态的录音笔，"都是举手之劳，对你来说也是。"

克拉克看着提姆的笑容，隐约明白了康纳栽在了一个什么东西上。对那个孩子时而欣喜若狂时而失魂落魄的怪象，他抓到了一点头绪。下一次他会认真地全然出于安慰地递上那杯热可可，他发誓，而不是带着看热闹的窃喜。

＊＊＊

布鲁斯破晓前他回到自己的房间，属于他的，在庄园的房间，看见自己直挺挺地躺在床上，双手合握在胸前，要不是自己的身体是两眼圆睁，他真的会以为克拉克在模拟如何睡棺材。

"失眠挺折磨人的，不是么？"布鲁斯向后拉下面具，拿起桌上的水一饮而尽，他不渴，但这已经成了习惯，机械而高效地水分补充，"你睡不着可以问阿福要点苯巴比妥。"

"苯巴比妥？"

"安眠药。"

布鲁斯边说着，边将斗篷解下来，然后手套，接着是上衣。他今天没加任何甲片，脱起来比往常都要快，需要注意的只有别撕坏衣服。

"安眠药对你真的有用么？我记得上次卢瑟的麻醉毒气你都还自主移动了两百米。"克拉克瞪着天花板，漫无目的闲聊丝毫没减轻他脑中的争斗。

"那只是我不想睡而已。"布鲁斯解下腰带。

"然后你见着我就想睡了？"克拉克偏了偏头。他到底应不应该告诉布鲁斯提姆已经知道这件事了。基于他已经给提姆录了几十条的鼓励录音，甚至录了爸爸爱你的第一人称视角视频。他觉得已经给足了封口费，当然是用布鲁斯的身体。提姆本质上是个好孩子（除了对父爱的追求有点变质），他相信他能保守秘密。可这就意味着欺骗蝙蝠侠，但如果不欺骗，布鲁斯将知道他出卖肉体所做的一切。

"那是我见着你气晕了。"布鲁斯把靴子踢下来。

"为什么？"他思维的重点转移了。

"你把我在大都会的大厦削掉了一半，让它变成了个废楼。"

"我不是帮你焊起来了么？"克拉克皱着眉撑起身，然后彻底当机。

布鲁斯脱下最后的裤子，直起腰转过身，毕露无疑地瞥了克拉克一眼："你觉得你的劣质工程能通过安全检查？"

"你……你为什么脱光？"

夜晚中的房间，两个正值壮年的男人，一个一层绸缎，一个一丝不挂；一个遒劲迷人，一个孔武健美；一个肉体凡胎，一个力大无穷。作为坐在床上的那个力气小的，他有点紧张。先不论这个事情到底怎么算，以及为什么会发生，但他要是被自己给强奸了，他不知道自己会不会去把月亮生啃了，以及他该怎么面对布鲁斯。

不，等等。

克拉克看着每一步都在向靠近的光条条的自己，陷入另一番思想争斗。但以灵魂论来说，是布鲁斯强奸了自己，嗯——这个排斥感一下就稀疏了很多，那这应该就不算强迫性行为，那这应该属于——

"你是在脸红？"布鲁斯弯腰拿起铺在床沿的浴袍。

克拉克饱含背叛感地瞥了眼浴袍，视线飘移向别处："夜巡完是该洗个澡。"

布鲁斯意味深长地扬起眉毛，带着点不怀好意的戏弄："我推测出了你是个双性恋，因为氪星上不需要有性繁殖，但我没想到你还是个自恋狂？"

"呃，这是一个误会……"克拉克脑子里闪过解释这个选项，但，嘿！他绝对拒绝在搞糟自己的婚姻后再搞砸自己的友谊。虽然有研究表明百分之三十五的男性友谊都会发酵出一些类似同性恋的行为。但那多数在懵懂的青少年时期，现在他们已经远远超过了。而且那项研究的调查步骤以及分析和抽样都饱受诟病，涉及学术造假。

他把话题转到了蝙蝠的制服上："你的制服上为什么有绿色液体？"

布鲁斯在对视被拒绝多次后选择放过他这位窘迫的朋友，今天都挺够他俩受的了。"贝恩的强化液。"就是了，他直接掐爆了装置的气泵，然后被喷了一身。"你睡不着可以把这些收拾起来拿给阿福，顺便问他要点助眠的东西。"

"是个好主意。"克拉克片刻不停被释放了似地爬起来。

＊＊＊

"布鲁斯！"

布鲁斯听见自己的声音叫得像杀猪一样。

"布鲁斯，阿福说……"

布鲁斯顶着满头的泡沫一巴掌拍停花洒，咬牙切齿地转过身："说什么？"

克拉克被瞪得浑身发毛，看自己洗澡也挺奇怪他便转身背对靠在间隔的玻璃上。布鲁斯悻悻地重新打开水流，他一向不喜欢在洗澡时被打扰，这种侵入太私人了，可现在还有什么私人好谈，他要揍就是揍自己。

"阿福说他把我那套衣服也洗了，你待会儿上班是回家取一趟衣服还是穿……"

"穿我自己的。"布鲁斯不容分说。

克拉克走去洗手池搓掉刚刚拿制服沾上的液体，开始苦口婆心："我就知道，你不能为了追求时尚就把我一年的工资穿去上班，而且我绝对会撑坏你的衣服。"

"不，你一年的工资没有那么多，以及，你没有那么壮。"

"至少我比你高，你那些贴着脚踝裁的裤子绝对不行。以及，没错，我有那么壮。"

大声地："不，你也就和亚瑟差不多，而我，也和亚瑟差不多，所以我们一样。"

"天哪！你从小做的是去掉中间值两头就相等的算数么？"克拉克惊叫着甩甩手抓来毛巾擦拭，充满自信地，"我绝对能撑破你昂贵的衬衫。"

克拉克重新往冲澡间迈去，布鲁斯唰地拉开门站出来。

"不，你不能。"

"比赛？"

"乐意奉陪。"

"等等，你为什么要用力。"布鲁斯看着克拉克气势汹汹地扒下睡袍的上半部分，用力挤压属于他的肱二头肌，"克拉克，你代表的是我，你为什么要用力？"

"我今天晚上也是举了两小时杠铃的。"克拉克大力拍打鼓起的肌肉，"检验一下，效果如何。"

"很好，所以我们差不多，你并不会撑破我的衣服。"有生之年能看见自己如涂满橄榄油的健美运动员左右展示肌肉，布鲁斯认为自己也是活出境界了。

"目测是有误导性的，你比我矮，所以不等量的肌肉压缩后看起来可能差不多。"克拉克捏住属于他的右大臂，"来，用力，不用害怕，注意力集中，绷肌肉伤不到任何人。"

他往右臂上灌入力气。

"你要弯起来，弯起来，兄弟。"克拉克把手臂贴上来。

布鲁斯觉得自己从开始和克拉克说话就是个天大的错误："我们只是对会不会撑破衣服做个判断，没有必要绷肌肉。"

"可我们的胸围也有很大差别，就此你的那些西装我都一律不可能穿上。"克拉克抓起布鲁斯的手放他现在的胸肌上，然后伸手去捏布鲁斯现在的也就是他自己的胸。

"蝙蝠侠的制服这具身体可一点问题也没有。"布鲁斯对于生命的理解在提升。

"你指的是那些有弹性的情趣皮衣么？"

布鲁斯往后退，而克拉克完全不准备放弃这场比赛。

"那都是加强过的凯夫拉纤维。"

"还是有弹性，我摸过那些衣服。"

布鲁斯退进隔间，对方紧追不舍，肋骨上有手指挤压着滑过，而他的手被克拉克夹在腋下，他感觉到人类的体温和不知从何而来的力量，主要是，超人绝不放弃。诅咒这个美德。

"你看。"克拉克在两人的肋廓之间来回比划，一直比到胸口，他刻意地缩肩吸气挤窄胸部，然后两手保持着距离向前，正好戳在属于他的乳头上，两边一起，"我们的差距有这么大。"

布鲁斯深吸口气闭上眼，氪星的毁灭究竟是因为什么，是否是因为它人民的愚蠢在地壳下无限聚集，最后汇聚到一个人身上爆发了。

"布鲁斯。"

紧绷的声音企图打断他宇宙级的思考。

"我不知道你有没有感觉到。"有点犹豫地，"……你勃起了。"

他知道，他当然知道！不然为什么开始思考宇宙问题！

克拉克发现了比强壮更要紧的问题，他指着他毫无遮挡翘起的儿子："明显你比我更自恋，你对着自己勃起了。"

布鲁斯他不相信有谁比他更明白想把人脑袋拧下来的感觉，他咆哮："给我滚出去！"

聪明的人绝对不会在蝙蝠侠发飙时和他对着干，"哇哦，好的，冷静伙计。"他举起双手往后退出隔间，"不过。"他又探出头，"你是要帮我解决么？毕竟这是……"毕竟这是他的身体。他红着脸看看下方，又看看布鲁斯几乎扭曲的脸。"我睾丸上方和冠状沟比较容易……"

布鲁斯浑身青筋暴起，拳头紧握。

"对不起，我就是。"克拉克不好意思地挠头，手脚不知如何摆放地在玻璃后乱舞，"我就是想问问你舒服的地方，因为我也……勃起了。"

布鲁斯第一次知道气到眼前一黑是所有物种共有的反应，他一把揪住克拉克的袍带拽进隔间。

"自己弄！"他命令。

克拉克开始快速搓手。

布鲁斯的眉头皱得更深："你在干什么？"

"热一点舒服。"克拉克体贴一笑，握住柱身，在根部握紧摩擦。布鲁斯用鼻子哼吟着弯下腰，额头抵到克拉克肩上。他拇指沿着茎缝搓到龟头底，按压，耳边传来一声低低的喘息。那是一声气音，没带有他自己的影子，是他从没发出的声音。

布鲁斯的脑袋动了动，几乎就是咬着他的耳朵说："继续。"

克拉克也呼吸加快，胸腔伏动，心跳撞进了脑子，眼前脖颈上水珠的反光在他眼中放大，闪耀着恍惚。

去他的学术造假，他现在就是那项调查最忠实的拥趸。克拉克硬得发痛，不管这是谁的身体，他只觉得血液涌向下腹，加热沸腾后灌回脊椎。

"布鲁斯？"他尝试着叫了声，得到了一个并没有非常火气十足的回应，于是他搓揉着鼓起勇气，"能帮你自己也解决一下么？我感觉快爆炸了。"

对方的手抬起来碰到了他的腹肌，向下滑，克拉克有点紧张，并因为这种危险的刺激更加兴奋。他感受到全新的信任感。信任一只狐狸和信任一只狮子的恐惧感是完全不同的，并想到布鲁斯一直如此信任着他，源于心灵的快感席卷而来。

那双手轻而易举地扯断了袍带，拉下内裤，他们的阴茎碰撞到一起，在感受到空气的温度前手握住了他，力道之大使他僵直了一下，但很快就松开了，克拉克舒畅地呼出一口气。布鲁斯似乎被这个反应逗乐了，嘴唇蹭了蹭他的肩颈，用下巴勾着他向自己靠近，将两人的握在一处套弄。

"拉奥。"克拉克的头撞在布鲁斯肩上，喘息着，"原来真的会做这种事的么？"

"什么？"布鲁斯在顶端被刮过时绷紧。

"好兄弟，一起打出来这种。"

布鲁斯不知道怎么回答，鉴于他长久以来只有一个到达如此地步的朋友，能让他纵容到这种程度，连听说被拧头都没感到怒气，他甚至因想象到克拉克在乔面前吹牛的样子而感到好笑。

"天知道，你以前没干过？"颤抖着敷衍。

克拉克因为快感而思维迟缓："什……为什么，我以前要干这种事？"

在分不清彼此的粗喘中，他们同时射在了共同圈握的拳头里。

"我连这里都比你大。"

布鲁斯伸手重新打开淋浴时，克拉克低头摸着下巴说。然后他就捂着裆被踹出了浴室。

晨光初现，布鲁斯从大门离开，发觉忘拿克拉克家钥匙又从窗户进入，正看见克拉克坐在床沿，捧着胯下的儿子一个劲儿往处低头。

布鲁斯曾经自认为见过大风大浪，现在他开始重新剖析自我。

"你又在干什么，克拉克。"

"我在看你往龟头上拧的那一下有没有伤到。"克拉克憋着痛抬起头，严肃地，"真的，停止伤害你自己。"


	7. Chapter 7

布鲁斯在洗手间整着衣领，它们被风挤压得满是褶皱。是的，即使克拉克明确告诉他“要坐地铁上班”，他仍然选择在最后一刻飞了过来。因为首先，克拉克显然在这种时候和捣蛋鬼一样喜欢看热闹。此外，他的手机上收到了一条通知。

他在前一天晚上就给克拉克的手机做了些升级，包括更科学的响铃设置，以及和蝙蝠电脑同步的侦查系统。这让他在即将踏出家门的时候感应到耳机里的震动，蝙蝠手机上显示出提醒信息，边缘系统性地闪着红光：所罗门·格兰迪被发现出没于哥谭北方的墓群，从某个监控前划过以后就没了踪影。

“我会开启瞭望塔的追踪系统。”荣恩的声音一如既往的毫无波澜，“是否需要通知全体联盟成员？”

“暂时不用。”布鲁斯学着克拉克那副宽广的语调，尽管他怀疑在火星猎人面前这种掩饰是否还有实质上的作用。

格兰迪并非第一次从睡觉的地方爬出来。有些时候他会带上几只僵尸一起啃几颗蔬菜，或是吸几只老鼠，更多的时候他只是散散步，像任何一个不死之人一样回到他诞生的地方思考一会儿人生。大部分时候，沼泽怪物就能解决这个问题，但到了现在这会儿，为了躲避佩里布鲁斯基本上愿意做任何事。

布鲁斯捋平了头发，装作一副坐地铁堵车的样子小跑进了办公区。

他预料到吉米或者露易丝会来问问今天又怎么了，但他没想到的是，整个办公区在他迈步进来的时候出现了一瞬间的寂静。布鲁斯低头看了眼表，坐回工位。这会儿正好差一分整点，如果不是他清楚地记得他昨晚没睡觉，他几乎要以为自己睡过了一轮。

好在那片寂静很快在佩里的两声拍掌中回归白噪音式的喧嚣，吉米从他身边漂移而过的时候给了他一肘：“我们都听说了，你小子可以啊。”

他又错过了什么？

卡特也从办公位对他投来崭新的目光：“为了独家报导能做出这种事，我之前小看你了。”

布鲁斯心头涌起一阵不详的预感。

“克拉克·肯特！”他的不详预感朝他大步而来，不知怎么，一个满面春风的佩里比昨天那个还要可怕，大概是因为那写满了压榨成功的笑容，“牺牲很大嘛。”

他顺着说下去：“这都不算什么。”

“不算什么？！”佩里夸张地惊叫道，“女士们先生们，听听这话！当着一整个宴会的人面前踩了布鲁斯·韦恩的记者，觉得这不算什么！”佩里把一只手放在布鲁斯肩膀上，“得意两句就差不多了，你还想听多少啊，肯特？快把专访给我，今天就印。”

“专访。”布鲁斯重复道，“是说……”

“装什么傻呢？布鲁斯·韦恩的专访啊！”佩里的耐心逐渐耗尽，“把人家拖去阳台偷偷采访了一个小时，别告诉我你们是去打炮的。”

布鲁斯忍住翻白眼的冲动，做出恍然大悟的表情，“专访！当然了，只是还得润色一下。”

“你写文章什么时候还得润色一下了？”主编半信半疑，但没再追究，“行吧，随便你，黄金男孩。报社这周的销量可就指着你这篇专访了，给我整好看点。顺说，衬衫不错。”

布鲁斯只需要咧开嘴，克拉克的身体就自动为他完成了温暖的笑容，把佩里眩回了他自己的办公室里。在那以后，他终于能坐回电脑前面，在看清来电显示的时候放任自己翻出那个白眼。

“又怎么了？”

“早上好，布鲁斯。”克拉克说，伴随着一点刀叉碰撞的声音。好极了，他最好别给自己弄出什么该死的生物钟来。“你真穿了你自己的衣服？”

“在所有值得关注的问题里……”布鲁斯叹息道。

“好吧，我只是想问问你适应得怎么样。”克拉克说，“我都快习惯不需要坐班的生活了。”

“你猜怎么着，看看你的邮箱就能解决这个问题。”

克拉克把煎蛋塞进嘴里去拿电脑，“我不记得这周还有着急的稿子。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，“是布鲁斯·韦恩的专访。你昨晚可是踩了我一脚，又和我热情地聊上了整整一个小时。”

是啊，那又怪得了谁呢。但克拉克早已学会在一些情况下不去和蝙蝠侠争论，所以他只是打开邮箱里的链接进入共享文档，对着一片空白陷入沉思。

“我不禁注意到我昨晚什么也没问你。”他最后说。

“你可以现在问。”

“现在？”克拉克眨了眨眼睛，“但你在办公室吧？”

“是的。那没关系。”布鲁斯说。克拉克过了两秒钟才意识到最后一句话是用氪星语说出来的。

“没关系。”克拉克重复道。简直没有比这更有关系的了。

“他们只会觉得你在和某个线人讲话，用某个他们没听过的小语种。”布鲁斯的声音压得很低，如果这不是他的母语，他会觉得它和立陶宛语确实有些相像。话说回来，氪星没有‘小语种’的概念，布鲁斯刚刚是自己造了一个外来词吗？

“好吧。很荣幸能够采访您，韦恩先生。”克拉克说，手指在键盘上敲打，“克拉克·肯特，星球日报。”

“好地方。”布鲁斯说。

露易丝大步从主编室里走出来回到办公位，还没坐下手指就已经戳上了键盘。文档里的字符快速增长，几乎等长的飘红下划线与之比翼齐飞。她抱怨一声，为什么这双手就是跟不上她的大脑？

这时，一种过分熟悉却又无法被翻译的语言隔着一条过道传了过来。露易丝抬起眼，看到克拉克在电脑前面自己一个人念念有词，声音低得几乎听不清楚，时不时露出一些细小的微笑。和往常相比，那笑容显得格外内敛，只是说话时的牵动所致，比起听到了好笑的事更像是单纯的心情挺好。

露易丝端起咖啡杯。她听不懂克拉克在说什么，一直以来都是，并清楚地意识到去问的话她会得到非常耐心的回答。可她从没去问，连他教乔时也只是匆匆掠过。她没精力也没妄念去触及那块不属于人类的地方，可有个人类比谁都先踏进去了。她倾斜杯子，不出意料地发现里面已经空了。

“能为迷人的玛丽庆生是我的荣幸，我也衷心希望韦恩企业和泰特企业友谊长存……你看着写吧。”布鲁斯说，满意地看着共享文档里自己长出的专访文稿。啊，科技。

“克拉克。”

“是的？”布鲁斯抬起头，看清人以后啪的一声合上了电脑，“露易丝！有什么事吗？”

“我倒是没事，你已经这么聊上半个小时了。”露易丝说，“一般情况下我会猜卡拉，但你的表情实在不像。”

“呃。”布鲁斯说。

“你什么表情？”克拉克在耳机里问。

“我就知道。又在和布鲁斯讲话。”露易丝说，“昨晚还没聊够吗？啊，昨天上午也是和他，对不对？”

“是工作上的事。”布鲁斯说。

“我相信。”露易丝脸上写满了不信，以及不快，“要真那么紧急你就走啊？”她说，但语气并无恶意，“佩里不会因为一个专访就开除你的。”

布鲁斯微笑，“谢谢你，露易丝。”

露易丝厌烦地挥了挥手，像是被这句道谢里的客气扎着了一样，“如果你非得这样。”

随后她便端着马克杯离开了，克拉克松了口气，“或许你下次还是讲立陶宛语吧。”

“克拉克，”仍是氪星语。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，语气第一次真正地上扬，“她说我可以走哎。”

“唔。”

“你年假还有几天？”布鲁斯说。瞭望塔到现在仍然没能得知格兰迪的去向，他不得不开始考虑魔法事件的可能性。

“听着……”他自己的声音显出一丝为难。这不好。

“要是你们休带薪假还要算缺勤，我真的要把这鬼地方买下来了。”

“是这样的，布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“你还记得我们上个月阻拦凯菲特人的那场战斗吗？”

“你把我的卫星当石头丢出去三个的那场，是的。印象深刻。”

“那场战斗结束以后你在瞭望塔的医疗室睡了三天。”

布鲁斯沉默片刻，“你不是吧。”

“是的。”克拉克有点脸红，“我或许因此请了三天假。”

“你就因为这个用完了假期？”布鲁斯得有点努力才没让声音飘起来。即使真的在使用氪星脑子，他还是没法理解这个氪星人的脑回路，“在一个没有意识的人旁边待了三天！老天啊，克拉克！你就没有更有意义的事情可做？”

“相信我，那不是浪费时间。”克拉克说，“你该看看自己麻药上头的样子。”

布鲁斯决定到此为止。他发了几封邮件，之后把克拉克刚刚打好的专访稿子也打包发了出去。邮件很快有了回音，主编办公室的门边砰的一声撞到墙壁。

“你真的很喜欢你的全勤奖，是不是？”布鲁斯问。

“我对这笔钱的使用已经有了详细的计划，所以，是的，布鲁斯。请你不要逃班。”

“没那打算。”

“肯特——”佩里的声音呼号般遥远地传过来。

“不知怎么，”克拉克说，“这句话一点儿也没安慰到我。”

“肯特！你在这儿呢。”佩里说。布鲁斯确信他一直没动过地方。

“你要的稿子已经在你邮箱里了。”布鲁斯说。

“什么稿子？专访吗？噢，好，不错。忘了它吧。”佩里说，“听着，现在有更重要的事情要做。布鲁斯·韦恩决定亲自去东半球收购企业群，点名要你做跟踪报导。”

“你 _什么_ ？”克拉克一声惊呼，布鲁斯按断了电话。

他推让道，“这也算社会版吗？还是文娱版？旅游版？”

“你管那些，”佩里把手里的文件啪一声按在他桌上，“我只知道除非外星人入侵地球，和布鲁斯·韦恩相关的全算头版。”

布鲁斯赞许地点点头，“现在就走吗？”

“现在就走。给你算出差一周，那阔佬要是玩上头了再给你加。肯特，”佩里大力拍上他的肩膀，“昨晚干得漂亮。”

正在这时，火星猎人的声音在脑海中响了起来： _格兰迪在海滨城现身了，但情绪极度不稳，当值的神奇女侠和闪电侠已经前往，我也通知了其他成员。海滨城的人民需要正义联盟。_

布鲁斯微笑着站起身，“当然了。”


	8. Chapter 8

布鲁斯收起办公用品，除了笔记本之外又随便抓了点东西做做样子。顶着佩里大手笔的准假令，他在一众羡慕的注目礼下乘电梯下行。转进小巷，他刚准备把公文包藏在变电箱后，手往衬衫里一摸，又把包重新抓回了手里。

沾了墙灰的包被甩在克拉克腿上。

"不敢相信你居然只有一套制服。"布鲁斯拿起桌上洗涤好叠成方块的制服。

"我原来有三套。"克拉克用力把脚蹬进靴子，然后在靴身上乱摸，"两套让卡拉拿去改成露脐装了，没有丝毫拿回来的可能。"

布鲁斯从蓝色的领口穿出头来，上前用脚勾开克拉克的手，没有外界压力后靴子上的甲片自动合拢："你也要去？"

"荣恩也通知我了，毕竟他是从哥谭跑出去的。"克拉克如法炮制地穿上臂甲，站起来，"你从来没和我说过他睡在你城市的公墓里。不过和你往常一样，我装得什么都知道的样子。"

布鲁斯皱起眉。

"你可清楚你现在一点都不适合上战场。"

"当然，就像往常的你一样。"

"我经过训练，你……"克拉克在他眼前用披风裹住自己，又挥开，一会儿又裹住，片刻再挥开。"斗篷不是给你玩的。"

"深有体会，我昨晚闭着眼睛都在训练场刷了五千多分，你敢相信？只比迪克的最高纪录少三十分，这会伤到他的自尊的。"克拉克带上头盔，声音瞬间变得嘶哑，"我从不觉得你弱，但乱来是要适可而止的……"克拉克又拉起斗篷，"我不是在玩，我在调整裤子，你这个腰带的设计让人有点痒，难怪你一直喜欢罩着自己。……布鲁斯别这样，超人从来不做这么刻薄的表情。"

超人从天而降，红色的直线将正在破坏码头的僵尸直接踩进地底。

"你来的太是时候了大蓝个儿，我看你刚刚放下了什么东西？"绿灯侠收起护盾，这才有机会拍打身上的瓦砾碎屑。

超人拇指倒指左后方："那边有一栋楼的承重墙被破坏了，你过去。"

哈尔惊诧地撇起嘴角。

"……我认为蝙蝠侠那边需要帮助。"布鲁斯改口。

"马上到！"闪电侠一溜烟跑没了影。

地底传来痛苦的吼叫，周遭路灯灭了一片，超人漂浮起来向后，格兰迪攥着高压电缆跳出坑洞，直冲超人而去。

"小心！"戴安娜见超人落地不动，不禁叫道，她可是见证过两人硬碰硬然后分别飞出去几十米的壮丽场面。那句话怎么说的？不能小看任何一个人——一个僵尸。

"哦不。"哈尔已经模拟出了两个棒球手套，现在他要面对的问题只是先接哪一个。而超人一个侧闪，抓住电缆的绝缘处缠绕格兰迪的胳膊，背身过肩摔干净利索，用膝盖抵住暴走僵尸的后脖子，披风甩出漂亮的弧度。

"哇哦！克拉克，你没白和布鲁斯呆那么久。"戴安娜理着绳索走来，帮忙拴住格兰迪的手。

闪电侠随后赶到，带着蝙蝠侠一起。巴里荣幸地两指点头敬了个波兰军礼，蝙蝠侠破天荒地拍了拍他的肩。

"怎么办蝙蝠侠？"以防万一，哈尔用两个大钳子固定格兰迪的头和脚，"帮你运回哥谭？还是……你明白——有着正常社交能力的人都会做的——一起解决？"

超人站起来，毅然决然："现在立刻送回——"

"他在哭。"蝙蝠侠打断。

"什么？"超人不悦地。

"他在哭，"蝙蝠侠蹲在格兰迪的头边，冲超人招手，"你来看看。"

戴安娜睁大眼。

布鲁斯太阳穴青筋直跳，他走到克拉克旁边，硬着笑容从牙缝里挤出音节："蝙蝠侠该站起来，手收回去。"

"小差错。"克拉克小声，用他所理解的阴森的感觉佝偻着站了起来，"超人该问问他，他不像故意出来伤人的。"

"超人看得出来，蝙蝠侠这样站显得很矮。"布鲁斯把红靴的前端塞进格兰迪肩下，抬腿将他翻面。

"蝙蝠侠的靴子已经是半高跟了，哦！超人不会拿脚去帮他人翻身。"克拉克挫伤地。

"他们在说什么悄悄话？"闪电侠检查完周遭，拿着一个甜筒挨到神奇女侠旁边。

"不知道。"戴安娜抽走巴里准备送进嘴里的甜筒，见怪不怪地耸耸肩，"用自己代号组成的小学生暗号吧。"

仰面躺在地上的大块头僵尸看着头边两个用牙缝吵架的人，只觉悲从中来，有个年幼的声音在他脑中不断哭泣，寒冷而黑暗，不安又恐慌，被束缚，被压迫，没有人对他好。

"格兰迪——不高兴。"

"格兰迪——悲伤。"

"格兰迪——害怕。"

超人和蝙蝠侠被脚边雄壮的哭声打断，他们环视了一圈周遭逐渐聚拢的人群和相机，互相看了一眼，达成了首要共识：无论如何，先离开这里。

戴安娜一人承担了搬运格兰迪的工作，闪电侠兴致勃勃准备再带蝙蝠侠一程，而黑色的暗影朝绿灯侠走去了。嗷，中心城人有点小失落，但他想超人肯定比他还要失落，转过头，超人已经不见了。望着前一秒还有人的地方，他说不清这股熟悉的感觉为何如此诡异。

正义联盟大厅，荣恩已经坐在会议桌边等待他们，超人在蝙蝠侠走进会议室前拦住他。

"你。"布鲁斯眯着眼凑近，用氪星语恐吓，"一句话都不许说。"

克拉克在斗篷下又调整了一下裤腰，同语种回问："可我有意见的话怎么办？"

"你没有。"

"我有。"克拉克忽然底气十足，解出了多年的世界谜题后又提出了新的猜想，"经过亲身体验，超人的运送是最舒服的，闪电侠的速度令人头晕，绿灯侠的球不够人性化，麻烦女士就更说不过去了。除了风稍微大了点，但这个问题对你的盔甲来说根本不算什么，我不明白你为什么老拒绝我接送你的服务。"

"就，闭嘴，听得懂么？"

闪电侠拉开椅子，胳膊肘捅了下在把自己座前的矿泉水同蝙蝠侠座前的咖啡对换的绿灯侠。

"干嘛，反正蝙蝠他又不喝，我今天很困！"哈尔挥开巴里的手肘。

"不是。"巴里拍哈尔的腰，让他看门口把蝙蝠侠堵到一边的超人，"你看他们在干什么，我觉得他们今天好奇怪啊。"

哈尔瞥了一眼，"你管他们。"他砸进椅子，把脚翘到桌上交叠，扣开易拉罐，"可能在讨论今天宣布他们的婚约合不合适吧。"

"什么！？真的么？"巴里半信半疑地坐下来，拧开面前的美年达，朝荣恩的方向伸了伸手，火星猎人的手变长，把堆满奥利奥的餐盘推到巴里够得到的地方。

戴安娜笑着喝了口果汁："也就你把哈尔的胡诌都当真。"

门口的两人终于分开，蝙蝠侠阴沉地拉开椅子坐下，超人则是最后一个平稳地坐入主位。他抬起湛蓝的眼睛望向众人，表情温和，眼中却没有丝毫笑意。一时间联盟成员都停止了吃喝，连哈尔都把脚从桌上拿了下来，因为他们感受到一股不言而喻的肃穆正在蔓延。

蝙蝠侠的手从斗篷下伸了出来，所有人都屏住呼吸，他们不知道从蝙蝠侠手臂盔甲上的智能电脑里会再蹦出一个什么的大事件，再次搅乱他们难得的悠闲时光，牵动他们所有人的命运。

巴里嚼了一半的奥利奥停在牙齿间，戴安娜握紧玻璃杯，哈尔停止牛饮，荣恩配合地静止。

然而，蝙蝠侠的手伸向了超人座前的可乐，超人好像翻了个纳秒级的白眼，把碳酸饮料推了过去。

"……"

巴里重新开始咀嚼，并报复性地多塞了几个。

"所罗门·格兰迪是哥谭市的罪犯，应即刻送回哥谭，那里有一系列针对他的应对措施。"超人朗声说。

三双眼睛怪异地看看超人，又看看正在拧瓶盖的蝙蝠侠，荣恩看着奥利奥。

"蝙蝠侠刚刚对我表达了他的这一想法。"超人环视众人补充道。

"好吧。"哈尔首先打破沉默，他把易拉罐放回桌上，"如果这次的事只在哥谭我无话可说，可哥谭的野兽都跑到我家花园里撒野了，我知道下原因，不过分吧？"

"格兰迪一直以来都在哥谭的北方公墓群里沉睡，他的本性并不残暴，发生这种事情大多数情况都是受人影响，百分之六十的几率能够交流。我会，我和蝙蝠侠会一起调查清楚。"超人说。

三双眼睛中的怪异更盛，荣恩拿起一块奥利奥。

超人轻咳一声，再次补充："蝙蝠侠刚刚给我看了这些情报。"

"我知道他的脾气其实不错。憨厚？人间是这个词么？"戴安娜挥散会议桌上僵硬的空气，"我送他去观察室的时候尝试了和他说话，怎么说呢，"戴安娜晃着玻璃杯里的液体，显得有些焦头烂额，"你们有谁擅长哄孩子么？他哭得我头大。"

会议陷入静谧，半晌，传来一声叹息，所有人都顺声音望过去，只见蝙蝠侠满足地拧上瓶盖，将只剩几滴的可乐瓶放回桌上，然后黑暗骑士的手缩回了斗篷之下。

所有人大脑一片空白，不知道蝙蝠侠是否是想启发他们什么。

"荣恩可以直接看。"超人突然一语道破。

"对啊！"巴里一巴掌拍在桌上，急于打破尴尬的气氛，"超人你不说我们都没想起来！"

"这也是蝙蝠侠开会前告诉我的。"布鲁斯努力不让语气听起来像一声悲叹。

三双眼睛最终冲蝙蝠侠投去敬佩的目光。克拉克正琢磨着怎么擦个嘴，但众目睽睽之下，他用一声低哼作为应答，压住了智慧的形象，并感觉非常成功。他看向布鲁斯，希望得到一个肯定的答复，但他只接收到一个可以用空洞形容的微笑。


	9. Chapter 9

巴里今天第三次感到事情不太对劲。他已经见过了足够多不对劲的事情，但眼前的情况仍然让他感到无从理解。他看了一会儿紧抿着嘴的超人，又看了看咬着嘴唇内侧的蝙蝠侠，最后和一脸超脱的乔恩对上视线。

乔恩关上关押室的门：“我没法看穿他的思想。”

好啊。巴里脑子里的闪电小人焦虑地跑起了圈——想象这样的场景能有效阻止他在现实中这样做。蝙蝠侠已经向他暗示过瞭望塔激增的地板护理费用。

“蝙蝠侠说过，格兰迪极易受到控制，他的思维本应很好读懂。”超人皱着眉。

闪电小人放慢了速度。如果超人还对蝙蝠侠说的每句话记得这样清楚，那至少他穿去的不是第三地球。

“确实如此。”乔恩说，“当我触碰他的时候，面前是一扇没关严的门，但门后紧抵着一堵高墙，因此门只能被打开一个缝隙，我看不到更多。”

“那扇门应该就是格兰迪原本的屏障，而里面的那层屏障很有可能来自控制着格兰迪的那个思维。”超人说，“是吧，蝙蝠侠。”

“说得好，超人。”蝙蝠侠说，“乔恩，有办法让屏障自行开启吗？”

——或许是第五十二号地球。或者某个他们还没去过的平行宇宙。巴里开始回想自己是否在睡觉以前忘了关宇宙跑步机的电源，在梦游中进入了神速力。他发现自己想不起上一次确信世界的真实性是什么时候了。

乔恩沉默了一会儿，“控制者先前专注于抵抗我的窥探，”他说，“如果你们能够转移他的注意力，或许我可以再试一次。”

格兰迪隔着一层单向玻璃望着他们的方向，不知想起了什么，又放开嗓子哭了起来，吸引了几乎所有人的视线。不过，到了这会儿，世界的声音已经从巴里耳朵边上消失了。

“所以，”戴安娜说，“你们有谁擅长哄孩子么？”

蝙蝠侠在开会的时候喝可乐。超人脸上写着世界有问题。荣恩读不到格兰迪的脑子。巴里在想象中自言自语。世界错乱了，是不是？

闪电小人大吃一惊，激烈地抖动起来。

“巴里？”

无论如何，只要这一个超人和蝙蝠侠还是好朋友，那事情应该就不会糟糕到哪里去。闪电小人安慰道。巴里觉得在理。或许他可以和哈尔谈谈。尽管他深切怀疑那个天才到底有没有注意到这一切。

“小熊！”哈尔说。

他回过神：“怎么了？”

“他或许有点不在状态。”蝙蝠侠带着抱歉的微笑。超人欲言又止。

蝙蝠侠大概在准备给他增加一套专注力训练，为占用他额外的时间感到抱歉，并因为想象中巴里的痛苦表情而露出微笑。而超人一定正在试图让他快逃。他更加确信了。是的……一切都好。

“既然如此，还是我来吧。”戴安娜说。

克拉克的视线离开已经再次放空的巴里，和布鲁斯对视一眼。看着克拉克的神色，布鲁斯冒出一阵不详的预感。他用半拳遮住嘴唇：“别。”他低声说。

克拉克张开嘴。

“别！”他中声说。

“戴安娜，”克拉克开口了。

“克拉克！”布鲁斯发出了次声波。他的蝙蝠尖耳里有相应的接收装置。

“我认为我和超人也可以胜任。”克拉克完成了他的句子。他用余光注意到巴里脸上又出现了那种虚无的神色，布鲁斯看起来已经准备好在他的脚面跳踢踏舞。克拉克决定先不去忧虑这些事情。

戴安娜赞许地点了点头：“你们需要什么？”

“一些食……”

“一些思考。”布鲁斯咬牙道。

“一些时间。”克拉克说，“只要一些时间就好。”

“你以前没吃过饭吗？”布鲁斯在关押室的门关上的瞬间没好气地开口。

“我知道为什么我总觉得你吃的东西看起来更好吃了。”克拉克说，“因为它们确实更好吃。而且我还在适应作为人类的生理需求。要关掉摄像头吗？我已经关闭了声音，但戴安娜他们没人不会唇语。”

“让他们读去吧。”布鲁斯说，“他们会觉得自己看错了。”

“我一定看错了。”巴里说。“我看错了，是不是？”

“你是指蝙蝠侠对格兰迪微笑着说别害怕我们会帮助你，而超人说但你不配合的话我们就会帮你害怕？”哈尔说，“是的，你看错了。我也看错了。因为如果没有的话世界一定是要毁灭了！”

感觉到身边的高速震动，哈尔困惑地看他一眼：“你咋了？”

“我突然想起来我昨晚可能确实忘了拔宇宙跑步机的电源。”巴里一脸快哭的表情。

“啊？”哈尔说。

“别担心，巴里。卡尔和布鲁斯不是第一次做这个了。”戴安娜说。她看起来是——实际上也是——全场最放松的一个，以一种舒适的姿态站在窗边，观察关押室里的情况。“好警察坏警察那一套。他们会没问题的。”

“你是说大超做坏警察？”哈尔震惊地问。

戴安娜看了他们一眼。“你没发现他一整天都在练习吗？”

巴里松了口气：“练习！”

“说到这个，我倒是看着你今天也不太对劲。”哈尔说。

“没什么，”巴里咧嘴笑，“我又想起来，启动宇宙跑步机需要至少三个人在场。”

“感谢你们的工作。”荣恩睁开眼睛，把双手从格兰迪的额头上拿了下来。三个人离开关押室，荣恩妥帖地和格兰迪告别。

“能看到了？拜托告诉我能看到了。”巴里说。

“是的。但这景象……很奇怪。”荣恩说。“漆黑中回荡着哭声。一个男孩坐在地上，身边围满了伸向他的手。”

“这么说他确实没有恶意。”克拉克松了口气。

“带回哥谭。”布鲁斯断然。

荣恩看向布鲁斯。很多人看向布鲁斯。巴里的笑容凝固了。他忽然意识到，如果他的动作够快，他实际上可以让宇宙跑步机认为他是三个人。

“我的哥谭。”克拉克补充道。

布鲁斯微笑，“当然了。”

“哥谭？”哈尔瞪着布鲁斯，“这事情发生在海滨城，你要把人带去哥谭！”他不平地一抱肩膀，下一秒钟神情出现一丝困惑，又看向克拉克，“你要把人带去哥谭！”

“格兰迪是在哥谭附近诞生的，理应跟我回去。”克拉克说。尽管他觉得这没有非常合理，但管他呢，蝙蝠侠就是道理。

“就事论事，吓人怪。”哈尔说，“现在影响着格兰迪的是一个需要帮助的小孩，你要把他带回那个连太阳都不出的地方？”

“我看不出太阳和这件事有什么联系。”布鲁斯说。

哈尔睁大眼睛。“你和蝙蝠侠学坏了！”过了一会儿他说。

“戴安娜？”布鲁斯没理他。

“我向来信任蝙蝠侠处理问题的能力。”戴安娜说，“但这确实是属于整个联盟的事情。”

巴里跟着点头。“我还需要更多证据。”他迅速捂住嘴，拒绝解释自己需要什么证据。

“荣恩？”

“我同意蝙蝠侠。”荣恩简单地说。

“三比三。”克拉克说。

“好极了。”哈尔翻个白眼，“现在怎么办，把亚瑟叫来？投个硬币？”

“事实上，”荣恩看着关押室，“我们可以问问他本人的意见。”

格兰迪蜷缩在角落里，抬眼盯着面前突然出现的六身奇装异服。显然，室内的生物密度已经远远超过了他的舒适范围。

“我就长话短说了，小朋友。”哈尔说着用灯戒解开了格兰迪的手铐，“你愿不愿意在瞭望塔的休息室里住上几天？那种，明亮舒适的小房间，如果你有什么需要——任何需要，随时会有人来帮助你。与此同时，我们其他人会寻找……喂！”

格兰迪在手铐解开的时候已经站了起来。他的目光在面前六个人身上转了一圈，随后毫不犹豫地朝蝙蝠侠走过去，几秒钟以后紧紧贴到了蝙蝠侠的披风身上。

“唔。”克拉克说。

“好吧，”戴安娜从短暂的惊讶中回过神，“如果这是他的决定。”

“合理怀疑他只是喜欢披风。”哈尔咕哝。

“真的不留在这里吗？”巴里不无忧虑。

“蝙蝠侠以后会解释。”布鲁斯说，“但现在，我们该走了。”

他不想去思考这会让这些人对他和克拉克的关系产生什么样的新认知，但他确信，他们换回来以后，这些日子用第三人称称呼自己的习惯总有一天会给他带来相当大的麻烦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉这篇拖了这么久。最近我和齿鲸老师被现实生活重创，事情多到北极熊起飞。我们都没有把握下一篇什么时候可以搞出来，或许未来的某天齿齿会写下去，或者由我缓缓写完，或者只能先停在这里。可以确认的是结尾我们已经想好了，it’s only a matter of time。  
> 感谢每一个读到这里的朋友>3<


End file.
